That's how the story go
by Kaoritears
Summary: Callie was moving on, Arizona was rambling. But when Callie finds out that her pretty Penny is not so perfect, would she be the one rambling when Arizona would move on? Takes place after 12x08.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hey there!**

 **Here is a new story I just think about a few hours ago. I don't know if you'll like it.**  
 **I'll wait for your reviews to see if I keep it going or not... Le me know!**

 **So excuse my mistake, english is not my first language and I'm not working with a Beta reader for this short chapter.**

 **Have a nice reading!**

...

Everything is beautiful at the beginning of a relationship. All you see is the beauty of the other person, her qualities, how amazing she is. You've been attracted to her for a reason or another. Everything is new and exciting, everything is light and carefree.  
It what we all love. Getting to know each other and hoping it would last for ever.

When Callie met Penny Blake, she was not really looking for something serious. She had been disappointed so many time before that she wasn't expecting anything.  
She was invited to a party at her new neighbor's place and she was there too. She wasn't really supposed to be there. She was just one their former colleague but they had invited a lot of people, so she came and she noticed Callie as she was barely listening to a conversation between her and another surgeon.  
Callie was gorgeous and Penny staid like frozen, listening to that beautifull stanger talking excitedly about artificial cartilage. What a boring and creepy subject, but she was impressed by so much passion and knowledge.  
To be honest, Callie hadn't really noticed her, and as she was about to leave the party, she felt a presence behind her and smiled when she saw that shy red head woman trying to capt her attention. She introduced herself and that's how it all began.  
First it was a coffee, then a lunch, then a date. And it was so exciting, for the both of them. Callie felt like she was 20 again. Penny was lovely, she was smart, she was funny and everything about her seemed to amaze the ortho godess.  
Everything was light, everything was new and promissing. And as she was thrilled about what was happenning to her, Callie talked about this new woman in her life.

She talked, a lot about her.  
She talked too much about her.

But looking back, that relationship might have been a little too perfect, too much too fast. And after that epic diner at Meredith's house, even if Callie had tried to convice herself everything would be allright and had supported Penny over Amelia and Meredith, things were complicated between the two of them right now.

Penny had speak for herself, asking Callie to 'shut up' because she was embarassing her when she was reproaching to Meredith not to do her job as a teacher for the new resident.

And since that day, things were tense, communication was hard and the two lovers were avoiding each other, blaming their schedule to not spend time together.

That's how things were that day, after that busy day at the hospital, treating more than forty injured firefighters.  
Callie was even more lost after the talk she had with Jackson Avery. Talking about couple therapy, make up sex, break up sex had sent her back 2 years ago when she had decided to ended things with Arizona.

So when she left the hospital that night, ready to spend her time with her daughter and a glass of wine, she was surprised to see her ex wife laughing with Richard Webber in the parking lot, and even more to see them getting in the same car.

What were they going to do? And why the two of them? She'd rather expect to see Arizona hanging out with April or even Alex. But Webber? Seriously?

Far to imagine what that unlikely duo was about to do, and not for the same time, she didn't immediately recognized the woman who passed her as she remained stuck in the mmidle of the way. She was walking fast, carrying a huge pile ol files, and one of them dropped on the ground.  
Finaly getting out of her daydream, she noticed the papers on the ground, collected them and called the woman who was about to get in her car.

"Hey! Hey! You lost it!" She said, walking toward her.

As she arrived next to the car, she knitted her eyebrows and looked at her with a suspiscious look.

"It must have fall from your files..." Callie said, stepping back and looking closely at the woman she now recognized.

"Thank you Dr Torres..." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked, shocked to see her.

"I work here. In the lab." She replied.

"Since when?" Callie asked.

"Five days..." She confessed.

"Okay..." Callie said. "I won't say I'm happy to see you but welcome back Murphy..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : / Heu guys!**

 **Thanks for the positive feedback!**  
 **So the story will continue for now. It won't be long. It won't be sad. It will be fun and Calzona will be endagame.  
I'll try to update twice a week.**

 **This chapter I've worked with my Beta and most of all friend, Alina. You rock girl!**

 **So feel free to follow , fav and take 2 minutes to leave a review, they are always welcome!**

 **Have a nice reading, and don't be too mad I bring back Leah. You are going to love her ^^**

...

"Who was that girl?" a voice asked behind Callie as she was about to get in her car.

"Oh! It's you?" Callie replied to Penny. "That was... Nobody important..."

"Apparently you know her since you told her that you weren't happy to see her again." Penny asked not so innocently.

"What? Are you stalking me or something?" Callie asked, exasperated. "Forget it. She was just an intern a few years ago. She was fired, and now she's working here again, in the labs apparently, for a few days now..."

"Great... So why is that bothering you?"

"Because she was fired from the program, and I own this hospital and I won't tolerate them hiring incompetent staff." Callie replied. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go home. The sitter is supposed to leave in less than 20 minutes."

"Okay. But can we talk? Not right now but later?" Penny asked as Callie sat in her car.

"Yeah. I will call you..." She replied curtly.

She closed the door and drove away from the parking lot as fast as she could. It was all too much for her, in a short amount of time. But despite Penny's need to talk and Murphy unexpected comeback, the thing that she was thinking about the most was Arizona and Richard's perky and suspicious friendship. She kept wondering what the two of them were up to. Where the hell were they going?

She hadn't heard anything about any gala or professional dinner at all. Form what she knew, Arizona didn't even go out much and going out with Richard Webber made no sense. It was not normal.

...

Reaching the bar, Richard gallantly opened the door to let Arizona enter first, with a big smile on his face.

They were used to coming here now. They even greeted some known faces on their way to the counter where they sat on the stools. Richard ordered a soda and Arizona a glass of wine to start the evening. They were talking about their day, their surgeries and all the latest gossip from the hospital. It wasn't some deep conversation but they were enjoying these simple moments. And when the time came, Richard reminded Arizona the goal of their visit to the bar.

"So you crashed..." Richard asked, smirking.

"She had a gorgeous red head girlfriend who came to pick her up just when I was asking her for a coffee." Arizona explained. "I must have done something wrong to some red head in a past life..."

"Why are you saying that?" Richard asked. "Is this about the resident Torres is dating?"

"Yeah. But I was just kidding." Arizona said. "Seeing Callie with someone made me realize it was time for me to move on and stop dedicating all my life to my job."

"That's a good thing Robbins. So, did you see someone tonight that you might be interested in?" Richard asked, taking his new role seriously.

"Well, I don't know... That crash calmed me down... I don't know if I'm in the mood to..."

She stopped talking when she saw the bar tender serving her another glass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for another one..." Arizona explained.

"It's from the lady over there..." She summarized, pointing at a brunette with short hair who smiled at her when she turned her gaze towards her.

"Oh..." Arizona smiled awkwardly, turning back to Richard immediately, gasping.

"What?" Richard asked. "This is good. Isn't it? A little old fashioned way to hit on someone, but its great!"

"No, it's not..." Arizona said.

"Why? You don't like her?" Richard asked, raising his head to look at the woman.

"No... I mean yes. She's cute. That's the problem..." Arizona said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You're such a fool..."Richard sighed. "Go! Talk to her!"

"But what would I say to her? And I don't want to leave you alone..."

"Maybe 'Thank you for the drink' could be a good ice breaker? And don't think about me... We're here for you, remember?"

Richard stood up and pushed Arizona off her stool. As she wasn't moving, he grabbed her glass and her arm and dragged her to the table where the brunette was sitting alone.

"Hi! I'm Richard, and this is my friend Arizona." Richard said.

"Nice to meet you Richard, and you too Arizona..." The woman said, smiling at her. "I'm Andrea, but everybody calls me Andy."

"Thanks for the drink..." Arizona mumbled, mostly hiding behind Richard like a child who has done something wrong.

"Nice to meet you Andy!" Richard said, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry I have to go, my wife is waiting for me."

"What?" Arizona asked, knowing he was lying.

"Okay then, have a great night with your wife Richard." Andy replied, turning her gaze to the blonde. "And what about you Arizona?"

"I ... I'm Uh..."

"She's got all night..." Richard said, pushing Arizona's shoulder to make her sit at Andy's table. "Have a good evening ladies!"

Richard nodded and left the bar, leaving a speechless Arizona in front the beautiful stranger. Andy was a tall woman with a piercing clear gaze. She was thin and her skin was tan. Arizona took a minute to gather her thoughts and smiled.

"So, is Richard a friend of yours?" Andy asked

"Yeah, he is. We ... We work together." Arizona said.

"And do you often hang out with your senior coworkers in gay bars?" Andy teased.

"It's a long story..." Arizona said, taking a long sip of wine.

"And what is your job, Arizona?" Andy asked, looking intensely at Arizona, which made her blush. Andy was clearly hitting on her and Arizona was not used to being in this position. Before Callie, she was the player. She was the one who chose a girl in a bar and made her blush.

"I... I am a surgeon, and so is Richard..." she mumbled. "And what about you?"

"Wow, that's impressive!" Andy said, bending her head. "I have a bookshop downtown. We sell comics, manga and all kinds of nerdy and geeky items."

"That's cool!" Arizona said, becoming more comfortable. "Have you been doing it for a long time?"

"For 6 years. My brother and I bought it and made it our own." Andy said. "It's not big, but we're proud of what it has become."

"It must be amazing..." Arizona said, intrigued by the woman. "You... have amazing green eyes..."

"Talking about eyes, yours are just as beautiful..." Andy said, not leaving Arizona's gaze.

...

The next day.

"Did you know that Murphy is back?" Callie asked Alex as she was waiting to pay for her lunch.

"Murphy? Leah Murphy?"

"Yeah!" Callie replied. "I can't believe they hired that girl back... She's working in the lab..."

"Good for her..." Alex said, not wanting to talk more about this news.

As the two surgeons walked to a table to settle down, they crossed Penny who left the cafeteria without a single glance towards Callie.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know... Things are complicated lately..." Callie said, as Alex settled at the table where Arizona and April were already eating their salads.

"Hi!" April greeted them, while Arizona was busy laughing like a teenager, texting on her phone.

"Hey!" Callie replied, looking with suspicion at her ex-wife who didn't pay any attention to her or Alex.

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, April tried to kick Arizona discreetly under the table.

"Ouch!" The blonde said, looking angrily at her friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're not alone Arizona. We are sharing a lunch table so could you please put you phone in your pocket?"

Arizona grudgingly obeyed and realized that Callie and Alex had joined them at the table.

"Oh! Hey!" She said.

"What were you doing?" Callie asked.

"Nothing, I was texting ... Teddy." Arizona lied, turning her gaze to her tray.

"You're lying! I saw the name on your phone! It said Andy..." Alex said.

"Can you mind your own business for once Karev?" Arizona said, shrugging, and standing up.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten anything!" April said.

"I have to see someone!" Arizona said, walking to Richard's table a little further away.

"What is it between Webber and her?" Callie asked, witnessing Arizona sitting at the table with the former chief and talking to him. She was even showing her phone to him.

"You don't know? He's kind of her wingman." April said.

"What? I'm sorry... What?"

"She's looking for someone and Richard is helping her." Alex explained.

"Thank you Karev, I know what a wingman is..." Callie replied.

As she saw Arizona and Richard talking intensely, Callie knitted her eyebrows and asked herself what was really happening.

...

"Hi, I need the results of Mr. Spencer's blood test please... It's for Dr. Grey..." Penny said, entering the lab, looking at her tablet. "It's urgent..."

"Here they are..." Leah Murphy said, sending the data to Penny's account.

Penny raised her head to thank the person that had been so quick to answer her request. She immediately recognized the woman who Callie was talking to the day before. As Callie had been really evasive about who she was and about her connection with her, she decided to take her chances and to try to find the truth on her own.

"Thank you..." She said. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I've been here for a few days only." Leah explained.

"I'm Penny Blake, third year resident."

"I'm Leah Murphy..."

"Leah Murphy... Your name sounds familiar..." Penny lied.

"I was an intern here a few years ago, but I don't think a lot of people remember me." Leah said.

"Yeah, maybe..." Penny replied, taping on her tablet. "Would you like to have a drink after my shift?"

"Oh... Why not..." Leah replied, taken back by Penny's sudden request. "I'm off at 7..."

"Perfect. I'll wait for you in the lobby then." Penny said, smiling and left the lab.

...

Callie was leaning on the handrail of the lobby after her last surgery of the day. She was taking a few minutes to just breathe before going to the daycare to pick her daughter up.

It had been a strange day, between Arizona and Webber whispering and the tension between her and Penny, not to forget Murphy's reappearance.

She was thinking that nothing weirder could happen after the things she had seen today when Bailey called her. Nothing can be stranger than today's events.

"Torres! I was looking for you!"

"Not now Bailey! My shift is over!" Callie said.

"I know! I know! I wanted to ask you something..." Bailey said, as she saw Callie's eyes grow twice in size, which made her turn her gaze to the lobby.

They saw Penny leaving the hospital with Leah Murphy, the two of them smiling and talking to each other.

"Wow... That is ... strange..." Bailey said.

"What the hell..." Callie said out loud.

"So, I was about to ask you if..." Bailey stopped again as she saw Callie's face become very pale, which made her turn her eyes back to the lobby.

Now it was Arizona who was walking excitedly towards a tall brunette, wearing a leather jacket, and then she proceeded to hug her before leaving the hospital.

"Oh..." Bailey said. "What is it tonight? Is there a 'ladies night' anywhere'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/**

 **Hi Guys!**

 **Wow that's amazing! The stat for the story are incredible!**  
 **Thank you so much§**  
 **I'm very glad you're enjoying the story. The idea came from a short talk with a friends of mine, telling me Leah was the most annoying Character on Grey before Penny (I agree so much on that!)**

 **Well, you'll see that Leah is a good girl, in her own way.**

 **Thank you so much for the follow and the fav! It's exciting for me!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them, so please take a moment to let me know what you're thinking.**

 **This time, I've been working with Nina as my beta reader. Thank you so much!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

...

Joe's was the typical place for a casual drink for GSMH surgeons after along shift. The problem was, if you didn't want to get notice, it was the worst place. There was always a nurse, a paramedic or a staff member who would see you, and the next day, the gossip mil would do its job and everybody would knew you were having a good times with former intern Leah Murphy whereas you are supposed to be in a relationship with the head of the Orthopedics.

Penny didn't realize it when she opened the door of the bar, letting Leah getting in. She followed her to a table and the two young women settled in silence.

"Beer?" Penny asked, taking the lead.

"Yeah..." Leah noded, looking around her if she recognized some faces.

As Penny walked to the counter, she spotted Nathan Riggs and Amelia Shepperd. She managed to avoid their gaze and quickly get back to her table, turning back for them to not see her.

"You've been here before?" Penny asked as she handed the beer to Leah.

"We used to come here with some friends." Leah replied. "You may know them if they're still there. When I left, Stephanie Edwards and Jo Wilson were still in the program."

"Oh, yes, I know them. They're still here." Penny said, smiling, but noticing a kind of sadness in Murphy's eyes. "And Can I ask you why you quit?"

"I didn't quit. I was fired..." Leah explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know." Penny apologized.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. It's been hard for a while, but now I'm okay with it." Leah explained sincerely. "So you a third year resident? Who have you been working with?"

"I'm with Grey, she's the Head of general surgery. She beat the hell out of me... And its begining to have an impact on my personal life..." Penny confessed. She hadn't taken Leah to get a drink to tell her her life, but speaking to that woman was easy, and she was actually enjoying it.

"oh... You're married?"

"I've got a girlfriend." Penny said.

"I see..." Leah said, thinking sincerely for a while penny was hiting on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry you thought it was a date..." Penny apologized clumsily.

"It's okay, don't worry. But I'm not used to be invited for a drink, and you're pretty..." Leah said, making Penny blushed. "And I tend to project myself quickly in a relationship... But i'm working on it!"

"I'm sorry Leah, I should have been honest with you. But inviting you here wasn't that innocent." Penny confessed. "I wanted to know what your relationship with Callie Torres was..."

...

Being a little more aware of the impossibility to be discreet by going to Joe's, Arizona had invited Andy in another bar far away from the hospital. She knew that somebody would have seen her hugging the tall woman in the lobby and that was already enough.  
They were in Arizona's car and the conversation was easy. The two of them have been texting all day long and they were talking about their respective best friend.

"I don't have a lot of friends, they are for the major part surgeons like me." Arizona explained. "My closest friend is April. She's a trauma surgeon and she's a nice girl. She's been through a lot and she's always there for me."

"Good for you." Andy replied as Arizona parked the car.

They walked to the bar and laughed on their way. As they entered in, a car parked in front of the bar.

"What is that bar?" Callie asked Maggie.

"I can't believe I let you get me in to this..." Maggie said, signing. "What are we doing here?"

"Arizona knows my car, and yours more discreet." Callie said, trying to look at her ex-wife's behavior as she and Andy were entering the bar. "Look at her, she's all perky and smiling."

"Callie... What's the deal... You have been divorced for years, you barely speak and see each other. Plus YOU have a girlfriend..." Maggie reminded her.

"Alright, we can go... I wanna just see who that girl was..." Callie lied. "If she's going to be in Arizona's life, she's going to meet my daughter..."

"Your daughter... Sofia is Arizona's daughter too..." Maggie said, starting the car. "And I don't think you take the time to ask Arizona if she agreed you date Penny..."

"That has nothing to do with Penny."

"Why? I mean she's your girlfriend, that hot brunette might be Arizona's girlfriend, so it's the same things. You're not married anymore. She has no accountability to you" Maggie repeated.

"Can you just shut up and drive me to your place so I can pick up my daughter?" Callie snaped.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! You dragged me here!" Maggie snapped back. "Besides, you have to figure why seeing Arizona with another girl upset you that much..."

Callie growled and turned her head to the windows. She was pissed but she knew that Maggie was right. She wanted her and Arizona to feel free when she walked away after those fateful 30 days. So why was she feeling suffocating again when Arizona wasn't around her?  
The first months after their divorce, she felt guilty about splitting up, seeing Arizona hooked at her fellowship. She was hurt and dark the most of times. Not everybody would noticed it because Arizona knew how to put a big fake smile on her face, but Callie could read her like an open book.

As their relationship resumed talking about Sofia and a few cases they worked together, she didn't have a clue of what happened in Arizona's life those years. She had always been a private woman, and in a way, at the time, it didn't really interest her. She heard some little things when Arizona was staying at Alex's, but now she had her own place, Callie didn't know anything.

"It's just curiosity..." She finally said to maggie..

"If you say so..."

...

"Uh... Torres..." Leah sighed. "It's complicated..."

Penny froze, thinking about her girlfriend having an affair with that girl. "Did you and her..."

"What? No way..." Leah laughed.

"So then what?"

"She was broken up with her wife, Dr Robbins." Leah smiled sadly. "And one night, she came here, asking her to get out of her apartment, and I was here... So Robbins and I ended the night together..."

"You slept with Robbins?" Penny asked.

"We had an affair... Well, it was not really an affair... I'd rather say she used me to cope her loneliness..." Leah said bitterly. "So when Torres asked her back, she ran to her and left me immediately."

"Wow, that's just..."

"It sucked. And they both suck... I found myself between them, as Robbins told her the truth about us. I didn't ask for anything, but something happened during a surgery that put the patient in danger. So after thinking a lot, I decided to file a complaint against Torres with HR. She ended up getting a disciplinary report.

"Oh my god..." Penny said, discovering that piece of Callie's past, and in the same way feeling bad for Leah.

"After that, I was the black sheep of the hospital, barely no one spoke to me. The two of them worked their crap out and I was fired a few months later..."

"I'm sorry Leah..." Penny said. "I know what it feels to be not welcome among them..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here for a few months only. And before that, I was in another hospital, where Derek was sent after his accident. I've worked on his case. So for his wife and his sister, I'm the one who killed him".

"I hear you..." Leah said, placing a friendly hand on Penny's shoulder. "At least, you have your girlfriend to rely on..."

"Not even..." Penny said. "I'm dating Torres..."

Leah gasped and stared at Penny, before they both burst into laughter.

...

"I can't believe you haven't date anybody in nearly 2 years and a half! That's insane!" Andy said, as she was squeezing Arizona's hand.

"I was working a lot and I let myself down. I think I was still hoping for her to come back..." Arizona said. "I was only working and raising my daughter. Otherwise... nothing."

"You have a daughter?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah... i haven't told you... Is that a problem?" Arizona said. "I should have told you, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not a problem at all!" Andy reassured her. "It's great! I love kids."

Arizona smiled at her, and put her hands on Andy's. She took the time to look at her slowly. "You are so different..."

"What do you mean?"

"So different from the people I'm used to being with everyday. It's just so good to be able to shut off everything about that hospital and to let you get me into your world..." Arizona said.

"I take that as a compliment..." Andy says, stroking Arizona's cheeks lightly.

"And you are so beautiful, and smart, and nice..." Arizona whispered. "How can you be single?"

"After what happen with my ex, I thought that I would never ever love again." Andy said sadly.

"If you want to talk about it..." Arizona proposed.

"Well, it might make you run away..." Andy teased.

"After how I screwed up my marriage, don't worry, I can hear anything!" Arizona replied playfully.

"Well, we were together for more than four years. We were planning our wedding. I loved her, really, she was amazing, we were happy..."

"So what happened?" Arizona asked.

"I cheated on her with a steamy contractor who lead the renovation of our apartment." Andy said. "It was a pulsion... My ex was gone for a week because of her job, and that woman was there, constantly hitting on me... I'm so ashamed... I couldn't control myself, like an animal..."

"Not so far from what happen to me... We're humans, we're making mistake.' Arizona said. "But I've done worst, because you 'only" hurt your girlfriend... I destroyed my family for that one night stand..."

"It's our first date and we already know what each other are capable of... "Andy laughed.

"Don't let our past screw our night..." Arizona said, reaching Andy and looking intensely in her eyes. "what would you said if I kissed you? Would it be too soon?"

Andy didn't replied and grabbed Arizona's face between her hands and kissed her passionately.

...

 **The next day.**

"Where were you last night?" Callie asked Arizona, entering her office. "I tried to call you, Sofia wanted to say goodnight."

"Stop doing that Callie, I know you saw me..." Arizona said, her eyes still on her tablet as she was reviewing a patient's case.

"What? No I don't... Well yeah I saw you but ..." Callie mumbled. "It's true she wanted to talk to you..."

"I'll make it up to her, don't worry." Arizona replied, still looking at her tablet. "And What' I'm doing on the night Sofia is not with me is not any of your concern..."

Callie was about to reply, when Arizona's phone buzzed. She took it and smiled widely, making her dimples pop.

"I... I know, but I was just saying... Sofia was a little disappointed. That's why I was asking..."

"No, you wanted to know who was the woman waiting for me..." Arizona said, finally raising her head and looking at her ex wife. "I was on a date with a woman named Andy if you want to know everything..."

"Oh..." Callie gulped. "Good for you..."

"And I'm not going to ask for your permission." Arizona said playfully, smiling at Callie who was annoyed by her behavior.

"I didn't say that you had to"

"So why are you still around?" Arizona asked, crossing her arms and still smiling.

"How did it go?" a voice interrupted them behind the door.

"It was awesome!" Arizona said.

Richard opened the door bigger and saw Callie's puzzled face. "Oh, I didn't know you were here Torres..." He said, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Callie came to ask me where I was yesterday night. So I was telling her how amazing Andy is!" Arizona said, grabbing Richard's arm, walking away with him, leaving Callie alone.

...

"Do you know a Leah Murphy?" Penny asked Stephanie Edwards as she entered the resident lounge that morning.

"Yes. She was here a few years ago. We used to hang out together. Why?" She asked.

"Because she's working in the lab right now, and when Callie knew it, she was kind of... pissed..." Penny explained.

"Well, that's normal..." Stephanie replied. "She was..."

"I know the story..." Penny cut her off.

"Torres told you?"

"Actually, Leah did..." Penny confessed.

"What?" Stephanie asked, confused by the news.

"I kind of take her for a drink last night..." Penny confessed. "I wanted to know why Callie was so upset, but I was sure she wouldn't tell me if I'd asked..."

"Wow... That's weird..." Stephanie says.

"She's nice. And I have to say I understand her. I know what it is to be unwelcome in that hospital even if you haven't done anything wrong..." Penny said bitterly.

As an awkward silence settled, Stephanie notices Jo who was laying on a couch in the opposite corner.

"Oh, Hey Jo!" Stephanie said, wanted to catch her friends attention and escape from Penny. "What's up?"

"I'm just trying to get some sleep, so could you talk about your personal life anywhere else?" Jo mumbled, putting a pillow on her ears.

"I have to go anyway... Shepperd is waiting for me..." Stephanie lied, smiling quickly at Penny and leaving the room quickly.

...

Arizona was perkier than usual. She was smiling big and everybody noticed that the blonde's mood was more than good. So when she saw Bailey in the middle of the hallway, she rushed to her.

"Hey!" she said, arriving behind her. "Morning chief!"

"What do you want Robbins?"

"I just wanted you to know that a friend of mine is coming in about an hour with boxes full of comics for the tiny humans on the peds floor." Arizona said. "If you're okay with that, chief..."

"Are the comics appropriate for your patients, by that, I mean no violence or anything else?" Bailey asked;

"Yep, I check them personally..." Arizona said, laughing.

"Is that free?" Bailey asked.

"Yep... Consider it Christmas before christmas..." Arizona said.

"Is that 'friend of yours' the woman that picked you up the other day?" Bailey asked again.

"Oh my god..." Arizona sighed. "Does everyone know already I'm seeing someone?"

"Not everybody, but Torres knows for sure..." Bailey grumbled.

"How do you know that?" Arizona asked surprised by all the things Bailey knew.

"Because I was with her when you left the hospital with her... It was just before Blake left with Murphy... So you can imagine her face..." Bailey said.

"Wait, wait wait... Who is Murphy?" Arizona asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"Leah Murphy... She's working in the lab right now..." Bailey replied, smirking.

"And what did Blake have to do with all of it?"

"I don't know. Her and Murphy left together, that's all I know..." Bailey replied as he pager buzzed. "Oh... I have to go. It's okay for your friend to bring the comics! I'll come if I can."

...

Callie was sitting in the cafeteria, thinking about how cheerful Arizona had been, teasing her with her new love interest.  
She was pissed. She didn't know really why, but Arizona's perkiness was bothering her. So when Alex and Jo sat at her table she jumped in surprise.

"Can you imagine that? She's back! I tried to call her a thousand times, I text her for weeks, and she wouldn't reply! I considered her my friend, and now she's back, she's not even telling me!" Jo complained.

"That girl is a mess. If I were you, I'd be happy she didn't try to contact me..." Alex said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Shut up!" Jo said. "I don't care about her, it's just... Anyway, she already found a friend..."

"Who are you talking about?" Callie mumbled, not really taking attention to what her two colleagues were saying.

"Murphy..." Alex replied. "Jo is grumpy because her BFF didn't tell her she was working back here. And who is her friend?"

"Blake... Apparently, they hang out together..." Jo said as she felt Alex kicking her under the table, making her remember Penny was Callie's girlfriend. "That's... What I heard..."

"Oh, Don't worry, I know about that... I don't know... I need to talk to her..." Callie said, standing up.

"Talk to who? Blake?" Alex asked.

"No, to Arizona..." Callie says, leaving Alex and Jo who look at each other unbelieving.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Hi there!**

 **So, Chapter 4 is rady for you!**

 **Apparently you love Jealous Callie, and so do I. I'd like to see that kind of things in the show.**  
 **But I don't think we will see that...**

 **Thanks sooo much for your positive background, the follow, the fav!**

 **It's awesome, well you are awesome.**  
 **The bigest thank you to Nina who help me with that chapter.**

 **Reviews are always needed, wanted !**

 **I wish you a nice ready and I'm getting back to work!**

 **...**

Callie was walking to Arizona's office. She wasn't even sure she would find her there, but she needed to talk with Arizona.

But as she was walking through the hallways, she slowed her walk and thought to herself that she didn't know what she would tell her. She didn't know why she wanted to talk to her. The only thing she could say was something was bothering her. And thinking a little further, it was Arizona nonchalance that was making her angry. The blonde was so perky, so cheerful lately and it was annoying...  
At least, Callie thought it was annoying.  
She was playing with her.  
May be she was just trying to make her jealous with that Andy girl.

No, it wasn't that... Arizona was over her and she was over Arizona, Right?

But what was it with the smile and the insinuating earlier?  
If Arizona wanted to make her jealous, she would have done it just after their break up surely...  
And suddenly, as all those thoughts were running through her mind, Callie stopped and gasped.

Arizona hadn't been with anyone since their divorce, she was focusing on her job and on Sofia. Even if she wasn't in her life anymore, Arizona was around and single. There was a possibility for them...

Callie swallowed hard, standing alone in the middle of the hallway...  
She knew what was wrong...  
Arizona was simply moving on...

"Callie?" A voice asked. "Callie? Can we talk?"

"What?" Callie replied, still confused. "Oh it's you..."

"Well, nice to see you too..." Penny replied, flustered by Callie lack of enthusiasm.

"Listen Penny, I was just focusing ... on a surgery I have this afternoon..." She lied.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Penny asked. "Whatever... I need to talk to you. I talked to Leah Murphy.

"I know." Callie simply replied.

"Okay... And she talked to me about what happened when she was an intern." Penny explained. "And I have to say that I've been surprised."

"Well, it was a lifetime ago and I don't think it concerns you..." Callie says, knitting her eyebrow and looking behind Penny as she saw someone approaching, carrying a huge bow. "And I don't have to explain myself for something that happened between my wife and I"

"You mean your ex-wife..." Penny asked, getting worked up.

"She was my wife at the time, that's it..." Callie replied, looking over her girlfriend's shoulder, which made her turn her head. "What... What is she doing here?"

"Who are you talking about?" Penny asked. "And don't try to avoid my..."

Penny couldn't believe that Callie had just walked away and was going to the mysterious short hair woman who seemed lost.

"Callie?" Penny called her without success.

"Mmmmh..." Callie fakely coughed as she reached the woman. "May I help you?"

"Actually, yes!" She says, putting the box on the floor. "I was looking for the peds unit..."

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Andy Marquez." Andy replied, presenting her hand to Callie in order to shake it. "I'm a friend of Dr. Robbins and I'm here to offer some comics for the kids."

Callie didn't take her hand and looked at her from head to toe. Andy was taller than her with amazing green piercing eyes and she was sympathetically smiling at her.

"Really? And she knows you're here?"

"Yeah, of course..." Andy replied, looking confusedly at Callie.

"It's right ahead, you can't miss it" Penny sais from far. "I can go with you if you want."

"Great! Thanks!" Andy said, taking her box back and joining Penny.

Callie looked at the two of them walking away, as Penny turned back and threw her a dark and upset look.

...

On her side, Arizona was now walking to the lab where she wanted to see if what she just heard was true.

There was a lot of thing that she wasn't proud of in her life, but the way things had gone with Leah was one of the most awkward.  
She had clearly used the young intern to fill a gap when Callie had kicked her out after all the Boswell drama. She was feeling lost and alone, her PTSD wasn't solved, but she shouldn't have got involved with Leah. It was just easy, she was there, she needed attention and Arizona was lonely and... It happened.

Arriving at the doors, she sighed and entered, scanning the room to locate who she was looking for. And fast enough, she saw her, behind her computer, focused on her screen. Her hair was shorter, but she hadn't really changed in those few years.

"Leah?" Arizona said softly.

"Oh..." Leah replied, looking at her with a distant gaze. "Hello..."

"So it's right, you're back!" Arizona said, smiling forcedly.

"Apparently."

"It's... Great..."

"Really?" Leah asked a little more bitterly. "Why would it be great?"

"Because you... you seemed to have found your way." Arizona said. "I just wanted to say Hi."

"Great, it's done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Leah said, taking a chart and walking to another counter.

"Ok..." Arizona replied. "I'll see you around the..."

She was about to walk away when she turned back and eventually said what she should have said years ago. "Listen, I'm not proud of the way I treated you. I should have been more sincere with you. I used you and I'm sorry. I know it's coming late and it's not an excuse, but I was not myself then. And now that I'm feeling way better I realize how selfish I've been. And I really hope you're happy in your personal and professional life now." Arizona apologized. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded and left the lab. And as she saw her walking away, something seemed to relax in Leah's mind, and a little tears rolled on her cheek but a big smile appeared on her face.

...

Back in her office, Arizona smiled big when she saw Andy sitting on a chair, waiting for her.

"Hey! You're already here?" Arizona said, reaching her and still smiling.

"Yes, I didn't want to be late after you told me how impatient kids can be!" Andy teased her.

"Great!" Arizona replied walking a little closer to Andy who stood up and hugged her tenderly.

"You're feeling okay?" Andy asked, noticing a little tension in Arizona's body during the embrace.

"Yeah... Don't worry, it's just... work stuff, nothing interesting." Arizona reassured her.

Smiling, Andy walked to the box full of comics she brought when she noticed a prosthetic leg behind Arizona's desk.

"Oh... Yeah I have a leg here too..." Arizona explained. "It's safer, you never know what can happen here."

She hadn't hid her disability from Andy, but she didn't want to embarrass her with it either. So she had talked about the plane crash, without the creepy details, and explained to her that she had lost a leg, the first night they met at the bar.  
It had made Andy laughed because she didn't care at all about it, but Arizona was sure it could have make her run away.

"You are doing a very dangerous job!" Andy teased her.

"You would be surprised if I told you how many times I had to change it during a shift..." Arizona replied seriously. "Andy, if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it, I'll understand... It took me a long time to accept it, so ..."

"Are you kidding?" Andy replied, wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck. "It's who you are, it's a part of your story and it's what makes you unique! And from what I know about you at the moment, there's nothing I don't like..."

Arizona put her hands on Andy's waist and they were about to kiss, her lips mostly brushing each other when Callie entered the room without warning.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, putting her hands on her eyes as if she was witnessing an awful scene.  
Andy pulled immediately away from Arizona, looking awkwardly at the floor.

"Can't you knock before enter my office Dr. Torres?" Arizona grumbled.

"I didn't know you were... not alone..." Callie mumbled.

"It's okay..." Andy said. "Oh, it's you?"

"What do you mean 'it's you'?" Arizona asked looking at Andy with a questioning gaze.

"Oh yes, we met earlier, in the hallway. You were lost... Brandy? Right?" Callie said.

"Andy... just Andy."

"Great!" Arizona laughed, smirking at Callie. "Well Andy, I think I should introduce you to Callie Torres, who is my ex...wife and also my biggest fan these days as she can't stay one day without visiting my office apparently..."

"Oh..." Andy said nervously. "I ... Nice to meet you..."

Callie bit her lips and finally gave her hand to Andy who grabbed it and shook it. "Callie Torres, nice to meet you too..."

Looking at the two women, Arizona smiled at the awkwardness of the situation. "Well, what was this about again Callie?"

"I... Did you know that Murphy was working in the lab, here?" Callie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually no, not before this morning. Bailey told me." Arizona confessed. "So I went to see her."

"Wh...Why?" Callie asked, apparently upset by the revelation.

"Because, we needed closure." She said. "It's done, and I feel better now."

Callie looked at her ex-wife and swallowed bitterly. What kind of closure her relationship with Leah Murphy needed?

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Arizona said to Andy who nodded in comprehension.

"I have a call to make to a provider, I let you guys talk." Andy said, putting her hands on Arizona's shoulder before leaving her office.  
As they found themselves alone, Arizona smiled and settled behind her desk grabbing her tablet.

"So what is it with you this time? Because I don't think you came here to talk to me about Leah Murphy?" Arizona asked.

"I was just around, and I wanted to know if you heard that's all."

"Callie, you came to my office yesterday, with a no valid reason, and you're doing the same today... Is there anything you want to tell me?" Arizona asked, eventually staring at her ex wife.

Callie sighed. She was feeling trapped, because she didn't know herself why she came.

"I'm confused."

"About what?" Arizona asked in really friendly tone, which frustrated Callie even more.

"I've been asking myself a lot of question lately, about Penny and I."

"Oh... You seemed happy the last time I saw you two together..."

Callie remembers the last time she felt happy being with Penny. And it took her time to realize that it was quite a while ago.

"I'm not the person you should talk to for couples counseling..." Arizona said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it was really clumsy after everything we've been through and the fact that we were married and..."

"It's not that..." Arizona cut her off, laughing. "It's not because of our story that I'm telling you that Callie... It's because I suck at it! I mean, except you, I've never been in a long term relationship, and see how I screwed it up..."

Every single word Arizona just pronounced upset Callie in a way she didn't expected.  
This time she was sure about it, Arizona was totally over her.

"All I can say, it's to ask yourself the real question. And if you ... love her, so you should try to do anything you could to fix your relationship..." Arizona said, smiling sincerely.

"Yeah..." Callie whispered.

"But what was the real purpose of your visit?" Arizona asked her, trying to understand the strange behavior of her ex wife.

"It's... Hearing about Murphy and seeing her made me think about... You know..."

"I know..." Arizona smiled, sadly. "I know."

"I wanted to see you, that's it..." Callie replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't... I understand. I'm nostalgic sometimes too, about us and our life with Sofia." Arizona said. "But, generally, it's something good that reminded of the old good times, and not the awkward past..."

Callie's eyes opened big, looking at Arizona she didn't suspect existed. She was really mature and seemed had taken a step back from her past. She seemed able to talk sincerely and quietly about it and without any kind of bitterness or grudge, which was impossible even a few months ago.  
The two of them can act cordially in front of their friends and colleagues or in public spaces, but it was not rare that some scathing remarks are uttered when they were alone in the same room.

"Arizona.." Callie whispered, staring at her ex wife and reaching her.

"Hey! That's amazing come here!" Andy said, entering the room suddenly and taking Arizona's hand in hers.

She dragged her to the peds Lobby where ten boxes full of plushes and toys were waiting.

"I wasn't sure about it, so that's why I came earlier. One of my providers is offering your department everything here! You can even send a part of it to Malawi if you want!" Andy says, smiling big.

"Oh my god, Andy! That's awesome!" Arizona said. "You're amazing!"

"You are amazing!" Andy says. "I just have to make a phone call, that's it."

Arizona looked closer to the contents before reaching out to Andy, kissing her lightly and quickly on the lips.

Callie, who was in the background with her arms crossed on her chest, winced and rolled her eyes when saw what was happening in front of her.

"So I think we really, really need to talk..." Penny said as she noticed her girlfriend's exasperated expression looking at her ex-wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Chapter 5 is up a little later than expected but I've been really bus at work.**  
 **Whatever it's here.**  
 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Thanks again for the follow fav and reviews!**  
 **Andy is as loved as she's disliked. That's great!**

 **Personnally I kind of like her. She's cool and open minded.**

 **Nina is working with me again on this chapter. Thank you so much!**

 **HAve a nice reading and leave a little review!**

...

It was time to talk. It was time to listen and by the way Penny grabbed her wrist and lead her to that supply closet, Callie couldn't avoid it.  
It was time.

"Listen, I know that things have been tense between us since I spoke up for myself in front of Meredith Grey, I know that you weren't happy because I told you to shut up, but don't you think you are over reacting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Callie mumbled, avoiding her girlfriend' gaze

"I don't get it! I know you are mad at me, but then, the way you reacted when you learned about Leah..."

"Oh, so you're already calling her Leah... Great!" Callie grumbled.

"Hey! Don't try to make it about me!" Penny replied dryly. "You didn't want to talk to me about what happened between the two of you. And look at the way you are reacting with your ex-wife's girlfriend..."

"What? That woman over there? She's not her girlfriend... They barely knew each other..."

"You see, that's it. It's bothering you. And there's only one explanation for that..." Penny said.

"If you're saying I still care for her, you're right. But not in the way you're thinking!" Callie said. "I just wished she told me she was seeing someone..."

"Callie! That's her life, it's not your concern at all!" Penny yelled. "I don't think you told her when we started dating, do you? And what about us? Because you seemed to be so pissed about Robbins seeing that girl that our relationship is not that interesting to you anymore..."

Callie took a deep breath and sat on a medical stool. She put her face in her hands and rubbed it nervously.

Penny was right.  
Seeing Arizona with that woman was bothering her and she didn't know why it had suddenly become like an obsession for her.  
She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to be here and fight with Penny.

"Where are we going Callie? Can you tell me where we are going?" Penny asked sadly as Callie was still looking at the floor.

It was too much for her.  
Penny incessant reproaches, Arizona who was taunting her... Her mind was unable to focus on anything and she wasn't able to figure why she was so pissed at her ex-wife.

Was it angst?  
Why was seeing her with Andy making her so angry?  
She couldn't explain why but seeing Arizona so perky and able to tease with new love interest was driving her crazy.

Was it bitterness?  
But why would it be? She knew that feeling to love someone and to be betrayed. Even if you want to be with her you can't because you are disgusted by what she had done to you.  
Arizona had cheated on her, she had been thinking about the other woman touching her body.  
But why was she teasing her with Andy. Or was she dreaming when she smirked at her, introducing Andy?

Was it jealousy?  
No way! That was impossible.  
Arizona had never shown any sign of jealousy towards Penny. She had been acting a little awkwardly in the beginning, but after the dinner at Meredith's, she had been one of the few people who didn't change her way to interact with Callie. She had even been kind and supportive.  
They were over each other. She had ended things between them. She wanted something else than to be with her.  
She wanted to be with someone who will never hurt her.  
She wanted to love and to be love without any kind of old memory who could haunt you.

She ended things with Arizona.  
Callie was her past and Andy might be her future.

And thinking about it made her sick to her stomach.  
She was far gone in her thoughts. She was thinking about Arizona introducing Andy to Sofia, about the two of them moving in together.  
She was thinking about their first night together, their first 'I love you'.  
She was seeing Arizona asking Andy to marry her, surrounded by candles lights. There would be that amazing party, with champagne and all their friends reunited.  
And she would be sitting in the back ground, alone and sad.

"We aren't going anywhere..." Callie said slowly, raising her head and looking at Penny sadly.

Penny nodded silently and stepped back.

"I'm sorry..." Callie mumbled. "I don't know why, but hearing you ask me that, I realize that I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"You don't have to be so rude..."

"I'm sorry..." Callie repeated. "But our relationship is too hard to handle right now... I think I need time."

"Ok... So you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Penny asked, confused by Callie last words.

" I need time to figure this out..."

...

The next day

Arizona was waiting for Andy in a little restaurant near the hospital. She had an hour to spend with her for lunch.  
Andy had just text her and said she was on her way and Arizona was waiting with a goofy smile on her face.  
She was excited.  
Andy was smart, thoughtful, funny and open-minded. It had only been a few days since she met her, but she liked her already.  
They seemed to share a lot of common taste despite their professional, and personal, really opposite background.  
So why was she thinking about her ex-wife when the most amazing woman she met in years was about to share a lunch with her.

Callie was so predictable, and such a poor liar.  
Arizona didn't want to expose her personal life and certainly not at the hospital.  
She wanted to take what she had to live with Andy one step at a time without constant questions from her co-workers.  
And she knew that she had made a mistake when Andy proposed to pick her up at the hospital and she agreed.  
She wanted to keep that story private for as long as possible, but it had been an epic failure.  
And why was Callie after her these days?  
She had been so overwhelmed about Penny, bringing her everywhere through the hospital, holding her hands and kissing her in plain sight, like if she wanted to mark her territory.  
She had been talking about her ever since they met her at that awkward dinner, telling everybody how amazing she was, how they seem to share the same brain.  
So seeing Callie grinding over her was annoying.  
She wanted to be left alone, in her bubble with Andy.

"Hey!" Andy greeted her with a big smile, kissing quickly her cheeks and sitting in front of her.

"Oh you're here!" Arizona replied, getting out of her daydream.

"Yeah! Where were you?"

"Oh, if you knew..." Arizona laughed. "I was thinking about my ex's behavior and I don't get why she's been acting like that."

"At least, you can't say you're not an honest person!" Andy replied, surprised by Arizona spontaneous confession. "I'd prefer you'd be thinking about me and how amazing I am."

"If I learn one thing from my failed wedding, is that communication is everything in a couple..." Arizona explained. "I'm sorry if I upset you..."

"I was kidding Arizona." Andy reassured her. "But you're right, she wasn't happy to meet me... When she spotted me in the hallway, I immediately felt like I wasn't welcome..."

"But why is she doing this? I mean, she dumped me... And she's been dating several people since our divorce... And she has a girlfriend for God's sake!" Arizona sighed. "Can't she leave me alone?"

"She's with someone?" Andy Asked. "Because I don't know what she's up too, but it seems like she wanted you back or something like that... Or at least, she was showing me she was in your life..."

"She's so complicated... But don't worry, she might be pissed, but not because of you, or because of the fact that I'm seeing you. She's just mad because I'm fooling her. The more intrusive and weird she is, the more quiet and friendly I am towards her..." Arizona said, laughing. "And anyway, we're here to have lunch. So what do you want?"

...

"I told you they sucked..." Leah said, taking a sip of her beer.

She had found Penny crying in the hospital bathroom and had invited her over for a drink at Joe's to cheer her up.

"I can't stand the way she said that... 'We aren't going anywhere'. And after that, she dare tells me she needs time... Time for what? Leaving me for her? Aaaarrgghhhhh!"

"Maybe it's kind of a game for them, you know... They break up and get involved with interns or resident, and then dumped them to get back together?" Leah asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry for you Penny, sincerely..."

"Yeah... Well I get what I paid for... I shouldn't have lied to her and I should have said no when I've been rematched to Grey Sloan..." Penny sighed. "But I thought she could be the one..."

"You love her?" Leah asked, feeling sorry for the red head.

"I don't know. I really like her, but I can't say if I love her. I don't know if I have ever been in love..." Penny said, a tear rolling on her cheek.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry..." Leah apologized. "What would you say to get out of here and to go dancing all night long!"

"I have an early shift and Grey will not appreciate if I'm not at 100% of my capabilities..." Penny mumbled as Leah grabbed her arms and lead her out of the bar.

"Screw Medusa! I need fun and so do you!"

"Who's Medusa?" Penny asked.

"You don't know Grey's nickname. Come on, I'll tell you..."

As the two young woman rushed through the streets, they didn't notice Callie who was walking to the bar, accompanied by Meredith.  
The two surgeons looked at them walking away, laughing and talking loudly.  
Callie sighed and looked at Meredith who didn't really understand what she just witnessed.

"I was wondering why I accepted to have that drink with you, but I guess that you have a lot of things to tell me..." Meredith guessed as they continued their way to Joe's.

"I'm so glad you said yes Mer..." Callie said. "I wanted to apologize for the last time. I was just trying to ... you know..."

"I know..." Meredith said as she entered the bar, followed by Callie.

"And I am so sorry about everything. I shouldn't have tried to take her side over yours... I was..."

"Silly... You were in a happy bubble, like at the beginning of a relationship and you didn't want it to end... I get it. And it's exciting, and you can be really silly when you are at that stage..." Meredith said. "She was not the problem. The way she lied to you and the fact that you still try to protect her after that was the problem Callie..."

"Yeah..." She whispered. "I hope we can put that behind us and be friends again."

"Sure... And what about her with that girl... who was she?" Meredith asked.

"It was Leah Murphy..."

"Intern Murphy? Like the one Arizona slept with?" Meredith asked, shocked by the revelation.

"You don't have to remember that... " Callie nodded. "She's working in the lab, Penny wanted to know why I wasn't thrilled to see her back. I told her to mind her own business. So she directly went to ask her the whole drama..."

"That's unbelievable..." Meredith said. "Blake and Murphy... Friends? Never see that coming..."

"Neither do I..." Callie replied. "And we had a conversation yesterday, and I told her I needed time to figure things out."

"So you and Blake are over?"

"Apparently..."

"I'm sorry Callie. Even if I don't like her, she seemed to make you happy..." Meredith stated. "And what happened? I mean is it only the story with Murphy?"

Callie bit her lip and sighed. She was scared to say it but she needed to say it out loud.

"Arizona is seeing someone..." She said.

"Great... But don't try to change the subject."

"That's the point..." Callie said clenching her teeth and letting her head drop.

"What are you... Don't tell me..."

"I think so..." Callie pouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Meredith asked.

"I know! I Know!" Callie said. "But when I saw her with that ... woman, I don't know... It pissed me off, but things were already complicated with Penny."

"Is it serious with that woman?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I don't think they have known each other for a long time..." Callie explained. "I'm so pathetic... I've been gushing about Penny all over the hospital a few weeks ago and now I'm jealous of my ex-wife's date..."

"You want me to ask Arizona? " Meredith asked. "Because if you want her back, you'd better know if she's still into you..."

"I don't know. I feel like crap..." Callie said. "I can't do that to her. She deserves to be happy..."

"Do you still love her?" Meredith asked.

"I think..." Callie whispered.

"You think or you're sure? We're talking about feelings Torres, there's no in betweens..."

"I... I do love her..."

"So, what's your plan?" Meredith asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To get her back. You are not going to do what she had done for years after your divorce, are you?" Meredith stated. "She's been miserable since your divorce, cutting herself from everyone and diving into her fellowship..."

"I know... That's why I can't do that to her. What if that woman is the woman of her life?"

"If she's not the one for you, why have you been through what you have been through?" Meredith asked with a playful smile.

"You're making it harder here Mer..."

"Hey, I'd rather see you with someone I like and respect, someone I consider a friend, than with that freaking red head!" Meredith teased.

"Grey!" Callie yelled before bursting in laughter with a renewed friend.

The next day, Callie and Meredith were sitting in a car, nervously tapping on the steering wheel.  
Callie had goggled Andy's name and found out she had a book store.  
So, they had decided to go that store and that Callie would fakely apologize for her weird behavior from last few days.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" had been Meredith's words.

So, here they were, trying to hold everything together and to think about what Callie would say.

"Go now!" Meredith said.

"What do you want me to say..." Callie mumbled. "I have nothing to say to her except 'Back off'..."

"That's not my problem. You go in there or I call Arizona and I tell her you still love her. It would be easier..."

"Okay, okay! I'm going..." Callie said, opening the door and crossing the road slowly.

She found herself in front of the door of the store and felt her hands sweating. She looked back at her car where Meredith was threatening to call Arizona, showing her the phone.  
She sighed, and eventually entered the store. She shyly walked around and looked at a few comics distraughtly.

"May I help you?" A voice says behind her, making Callie jumped.

"Oh, yes, maybe... I don't know" She mumbled discovering a tall guy with the same green piercing eyes as Andy. "I was looking for Andy..."

"Oh, she's not here..." The man says. "She's out with her girlfriend. You want to leave her a message?"

"No, thank you. I will come back later.." Callie says.

"I'm Anton, her brother." The man said, offering Callie a bright smile. "and you are?"

"I'm Callie, I'm a friend of her... 'girlfriend'" Callie said, pursing her lips. "I met her a few days ago and I wanted to see her book store. That's all..."

"Alright..." Anton said. "So now you've seen it, what would you say about having a coffee with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, but with Christmas and everythting around, I have been really busy.**  
 **But here is chapter 6 eventually!**

 **I'd like to thank you for all the positive feedback. It mean a lot to me!**  
 **Nina is my Beta for the chapter. Thanks a lot, again!**

 **Feel free to follow, faw and most all leaving a little review to let me know what you're thinking.**

 **I really hope you have spend a wonderfull Christmas if you are celebrating it.**

 **I wish a nice reading!**

...

At the same time, that same morning, Penny Blake opened her eyes slowly, but was quickly blinded by the sun coming throught the windows.  
Blinking, she immediately felt a huge headache, she had drink too much the night before.  
As she tried to remember what exactly happen to her, she opened her eyes bigger and didn't recognized the place she was in.  
Hungover... everything turning around her and the urge to use the toilet made her sit on the bed she was laying on.  
She shook her head. This was definitively not her appartment. It wasn't Callie's neither.  
It wasn't a place she knew, and she began to freak out a little. And now it was getting worst because she realized she was n*** under the blanket.  
Blushing, she looked for her clothes, which were scattered all over the room. Keeping the blue blanket around her, she grabbed her blouse and embarassly looked for her pants.  
What was happenning? She never did that before. And Whose place was this?  
She finally found her pants and put them as fast she could and sat back on the bed, trying to remember what happened last night.  
That's when she noticed a jacket on a chair in the corner of the room. She knew that jacket because she saw Leah Murphy wearing it.  
She sighed in relief for a moment. Of course, she was at Leah's...  
They had gone to severals bar last night, and had danced, talked, laughed and drank... A lot.  
They have talked trash about Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins and they have cried a little too... And as she remembered that night, she remembered coming to Leah's apartment and kissing her. She kissed Leah, spontaneously and passionately.  
She opened big eyes and put her hand her mouth and remembered stripping Leah's clothes, then hers … she remembered following the dirty blonde to her room and …  
"Oh My god... No!" She said out loud, blushing as Leah opened the door carrying a tray with breakfast on it.  
"Morning!" Leah said excitedly, a big smile on her face.  
Apparently, She remembered everything too...

...

Arizona was smiling wide when Andy opened her door that morning.  
It was the first time she came to her place and she was excited, but also nervous at the same time.  
It was not a huge step in her relationship with Andy, but it was getting to discover her world, her intimacy, and that was something Arizona hadn't done in a very long time.  
When Andy opened the door, she was on the phone with someone. She put the phone against her shoulder and smiled at Arizona, kissing her on the lips.  
Hey, come in, I'm on the phone with my brother, he's telling me something really interesting. Andy explained quickly, receiving a first class dimpled smile from the blonde.  
Arizona entered almost shyly in the apartment, following Andy to the living-room. Andy made her a sign to have a seat on the couch, and Arizona nodded and sat. As Andy walked a little further, Arizona looked around her and smiled. She and Andy were definitely from totaly opposite worlds, but that was one of the things she loved about her.  
Andy seemed to be a huge fan of comics, but also of fantasy literature and cinema. She had an impressive collection of old movie and items in her apartment, such as movie posters, figures and even movie props.  
"I hope you're not going to run away now you see my geekie side is not only taking part in my job !" Andy teased Arizona as she was back, handing her a cup of coffee.  
"Not at all! I love it!" Arizona replied sincerely." It's really well appointed, it's a little eccentric and it's... really you."  
"You're sure ?" Andy asked worriedly, sitting next to her.  
"I'm 100% sure Andy." Arizona said, smiling at her and putting her hand on her thigh.  
"Great! Cool!" Andy smiled. I was a littlle worried to be really honest. "Your a surgeon after all, you don't really care about all this. You're doing a really great job, you are saving kids..."  
"It's not a contest... I love my job, but I love a lot of other things too. And It's really enjoyable to leave the medical world some times... My friends are mostly all surgeons, my ex is a surgeon... My daughter is almost raised in a hospital. So it's more than important to get my head out of it." Arizona explained, approaching Andy a little closer and kissing softly her cheek.  
"Thank you..." Andy whispered in her ears, pecking Arizona. "And, I have quite a news to tell you..."  
"What is it?"  
"My brother just told me he met a gorgeous friend of yours who came to the shop this morning, looking for me..." Andy explained, smirking.  
"She did it... Didn't she? Arizona replied, embarassed.  
"She did... And my brother even tried to ask her out, but he got send stroll!" Andy teased.  
"I'm sorry... I really don't know what's wrong with her... I'm going to talk to her."  
"It's okay, don't worry." Andy reassured her. "Let's forget about her and focus on us!"

...

Arizona was on the ortho floor and it had been a long time since she went there.  
Since her divorce, she didn't have the opportunity to visit Callie's unit and it was better like that.  
But Today, she needed to talk with her ex-wife after the text Andy just sent her.  
It wasn't long before Callie noticed her from far, apparently asking a nurse where Dr Torres could be.  
She had braids and it made Callie smile. She had always loved the way Arizona was making them. She loved to watch her style Sofia's hair.  
But then, the reality take her back and she asked herself why the blonde was there.  
"Hey!" Arizona said behind her.  
"Oh, Hey!" Callie smiled a little to brightly, making Arizona smirk. What are you doing here?  
"Oh... Well, I was wondering what an ortho surgeon who doesn't read comics at all was doing in comic store at the other side of town …" Arizona asked frankly, but with a playfull smile.  
"What?"  
"Stop fooling me Callie!" She warned her. "What did you think? Of course Andy's brother told her about my 'hot brunette friend'... What were doing down there?"  
Callie blushed and found herself a little stuck. She naively thought that Anton wouldn't talk to his sister, but here she was, in front of her ex wife who was waiting for her explanation.  
"I... I was in the area and I saw the shop and I remembered seeing the name on the box she had the other day... "Callie lied clumsily.  
"Callie... What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like that?" Arizona asked more seriously." You're on my back, mostly stalking me, whereas a few days ago, my whereabouts didn't seemed to interest you at all..."  
Callie took a deep breath an tried to keep her emotion under control. She had an opportunity right now to tell Arizona she still had feelings for her.  
"You're right, I wasn't there by chance... "Callie confessed.  
"I don't get it... What do you want from me? Can you let me live my life?" Arizona cut her of." I'm seeing Andy. I don't know where we're going and I don't know if it's serious or not, but it feels good with her. You dumped me two years ago, telling you wanted me to feel as free as you felt free during that freaking 30 days break. And guess what? I have never felt free before that. I was stuck in my bitterness, my anger towards you and mostly towards me.  
But, When I heard you talking about Penny to everyone around, and when I see how you stand by her side now, it made me realize we were over, for good. And that it was high time for me to move on too. I have to admit that I always thought you'd come back, that we would find each other again. It wasn't our first break-up you know...  
But whatever it is with you, i'm going to ask you to let me do what I want to do. And I don't care if you don't like Andy. I like her and that's the only thing that matters..."  
Callie remained stunned. It was the longest conversation she had with Arizona in months and it was not a good one.  
"It's not that I don't like Andy..."  
"So what is it?" Arizona asked.  
"I broke up with Penny..." Callie said.  
"Oh... I'm sorry... "Arizona replied sincerely, but surprised by the news." But it still doesn't explain to me why you're acting like this..."  
As Callie remained silent, Arizona rolled her eyes, shrugged and left her. But as she walked away she froze, hearing Callie saying, "I love you."  
Three simple words that were making Arizona's world collapsing. She closed her eyes a minute as if she was processing what Callie just told her.  
She nodded nervously, and finally walked away, without a look for Callie.

...

Penny was looking for Meredith through the hallways. She had to be there for rounds but had missed it.  
So whe was nervously looking for the chief of general surgery, hoping she wouldn't be more pissed at her than usual.  
It was the first time she had been late, but it was for a good reason. And as she was running through the hallways to find Dr grey, her mind was still in Leah's room.  
Blake !  
Dr Grey... I'm sorry...  
Where have you been? You missed rounds this morning! Meredith reproached her.  
« I'm sorry... Really sorry... » Penny mumbled. « I was... I wasn't feeling well, and I didnt wake up... »  
Looking supisciously at her, knowing that she had surely been drinking the night before, Meredith sighed. « Are you felling better? Because I can't affort to have an unfocused resident on my watch... »  
« I'm fine. I'm totaly fine ! » Penny said, nodding nervously.  
« Okay, I believe you. But make sure it won't happen again ! And please, go to the lab and ask them to move their a** to get us Ms Jensen results. » Meredith asked her resident before walking away.  
Penny took a deep breath when she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

 ** _Do you know on-call room 7 on the 3rd floor ? Meet me there asap !_**

...

« Hey ! » Meredith said as she saw Callie silently sitting in the attending's lounge. « Did you talk to Arizona today ? »  
« No... Why would I do that ? » Callie asked, still mad at her ex-wife's reaction. « I shouldn't have listened to you. »  
« Okay... Whatever... If you want to cry over your ex-wife you still love, be my guest... I was just trying to help... »  
« It's not that easy Meredith... » Callie whispered.  
« What do you mean ? »  
« I told her... » Callie confessed.  
« Oh... And What did she say ? »  
« Nothing... that's the problem. She just left... Oh, and before, she just did, she toldl me to leave her alone and to let her live her life the way she wanted... » callie precised.  
« Maybe she needs a little time to process the news... Understand her... She's been waiting for a sign for you for... years ! And finally realizing you were supposedly moving on, she had done the same and met that girl... Give her some time to process it. »  
« You're right... I'm always trying to rush things... Let's wait... a little... » Callie grumbled.  
« Wise idea... And guess what... Your perfect Penny missed rounds this morning... » Meredith Stated. « She told me she was sick, but I think she had a hangover... »  
« She missed rounds ? Really ? Doesn't sound like her... »  
« And I sent her to the lab an hour ago to get me some result, and she's nowhere to be found ? »

...

After her talk with Callie and her big suprise revelation, Arizona was pissed.  
She wasn't feeling well and she needed to do something. The problem was she didn't know what to do.  
Her first thought had been to call Andy and ask her to come to the hospital. She needed to see her. She needed to forget about Callie and to keep her mind busy.  
So, when Andy knocked at the open door of her office, Arizona rushed toward her and kissed her without giving Andy the time to react.  
It wasn't a soft and sweet kiss as they had shared before. It was an urgent kiss, almost desperate.  
« hey ! Hey ! What's going on ? » Andy said as she tried to pull Arizona away.  
« Nothing, I want you... I Can't wait any longer... » Arizona said, trying to reach Andy closer.  
« I thought we were taking things slowly... » Andy asked, confused.  
« Screw slowly, I want you now ! » Arizona said with a playful smile on her face.  
Andy knitted her eyebrows, smirking and finally noded in agreement. Arizona grabbed her hands and lead her to the nearest on-call room she was sure would be empty.  
Leaning against the wall in an hurry, she kissed her passionately, and as Andy opened the door and stepped back in the room pushed by Arizona, their passionate outburst was interrupted by a voice yelling.  
« Oh my god ! » Penny said as she grabbed the blanket to cover her n*** body.  
« What the hell ? » Arizona asked, gasping.  
« I thought you locked the door ! » Leah asked Penny.  
« We...We're sorry ! Don't move... Or... Whatever ! » Arizona mumbled, grabbing Andy's hand and leaving the room as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Hi guys!**

 **Here is chapter 7.**  
 **Things are progressing, but don't worry, Calzona is endgame as I said in the first chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for your positive Feedback.**  
 **Take 5 minutes to leave me a review it's always welcome!**

 **Thanks to Nina! she's my beta for this chapter again.**

 **So, I let you have a pleasant reading.**

...

As they were walking away as fast as possible out of that On-call room, Andy and Arizona weren't talking. The blonde was walking fast, still under the surprise of finding Leah Murphy having an intimate moment with Penny.  
« Wasn't it the girlfriend of your ex-wife ? The red head ? » Andy said, finally breaking the silence.  
« Uh, yeah, it was... But Callie told me they were broken up. » Arizona mumbled.  
« Really ? When did she tell you that ? » Andy asked.  
« I... I talk to her about what her visit to your shop, you know. I wanted to make things clear between us. » Arizona tried to explain.  
« Oh... And So she told you about her break up... » Andy stated surprised.  
« It came along in the conversation that's it... » Arizona replied nervously as she noticed Andy had stopped walking. « What are you doing ? »  
« I should be the one asking you that question... »  
« What ? »  
« Arizona... You called me earlier because you wanted to see me, when I arrived, you litteraly jumped on me and wanted to have sex with me whereas we were supposed to take it slow... »  
« I changed my mind... » Arizona lied.  
« The way you kissed me was so different... You didn't want to sleep with me, you wanted something else . » Andy stated, smiling sadly at Arizona.  
« No ! No, Andy, Please, don't think that, it's not that... » Arizona pleaded.  
« You're lying to yourself Arizona. I don't know what happened between the two of you, I don't know what you talked about, but it clearly upset you... » Andy explained. « You're confused, or mad or whatever, so you want to rush things with me for a reason I don't get... »  
Arizona shrugged and let a tear rolled on her cheek, gasping as she was unable to say anything more to Andy.  
« It's okay... You just need space... » Andy said, reaching closer and hugging her friendly.  
« It's not that Andy... please, don't leave... » Arizona whispered.  
« You need some time to think about what you want. I'll be around when your ready. » Andy said, kissing her cheek as Arizona began to cry more. « Call me when you figure it out... ».  
As the two women were holding each other, Callie saw them from far. She stepped back and hide herself a little and looked at them, noticing Arizona was crying and Andy was now walking in her direction.  
She tried to walk away without being seen but it was too late.  
« I don't know what you told her, but she's clearly upset. » Andy said to Callie as she was behind her. « I really like her, you know. We haven't spent a lot of time together, but she's an amazing person. But when she talked to me, I feel like she's been alone for a long time. She was always on edge, fearing to say or to do something wrong... So please, whatever happens in the future, take care of her. »

...

« That's not possible ! » Penny said, getting dressed as fast as she could. « Why on earth is SHE the one who open that damn door ! »  
« Relax ! » Leah said, coming closer. « She won't say anything to Torres. »  
« How can you know ? » Penny asked. « And that's not the point anyway... »  
« What do you mean ? »  
« I don't care if she tells her. It's no longer her business. She break up with me... » Penny said.  
« I thought you were just on a break... » Leah asked, a little confused.  
« I don't know... And honestly I don't care... It's over... I'm going to tell her... » Penny replied, putting her labcoat on. She kissed Leah and left the room, deciding to end things with Callie for good.  
She looked around to be sure to not cross Arizona and walked directly towards Callie's office.  
But she didn't have to go that far as she met her leaning against a wall, wiping tears from her puffy eyes.  
« Are you allright ? » She asked gently.  
« Yeah... » Callie lied. « I'm just having a rough day... »  
« I was looking for you... »  
« Penny, I want to be honest with you. I don't want to let you hope something that won't happen... » callie said. « I can't be with you because ... »  
« I don't want you to give me a reason Callie. I was on my way to see you, to tell you the same thing... » Penny said. « I have thought a lot about us, and we don't belong together. It was nice to be with you though... »  
« At least, it's clear... It's over... » Callie smiled sadly.  
« There's one thing I have to tell you... » Penny said, looking at the floor, ashamed. « I slept with someone else, last night. I 'm not saying that to be rude or because I'm mad. I wanted to be honest with you. That's it. And I'm sorry if it's hurting you. »  
Callie remained silent and just looked at Penny with pity. It seemed to her that every relationship she thought was serious had to get through the cheating chapter.  
She shrugged and sighed before walking away from Penny and her realtionship with her.

...

The next day, after all those unbelievable revelations, was friday. It wasn't just any friday, it was the first of the month, and that means family dinner at Sofia's favourite restaurant.  
As she remembered it, Arizona felt guilty. It was supposed to be a great night.  
They have planned this for more than a year now and it was important for Sofia to see her mothers interact cordialy and being able to spend time together, for her sake. So each first Friday of the the month Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins and their daughter spent the evening together.  
She even thought to cancel but seeing Sofia was the only thing that could cheer her up. She would avoid talking to Callie and mainly she would focus on Sofia.  
Anyway, that dinner would hardly be worst than what happened the day before.

Callie was the first to arrive at the restaurant. Arizona had Sofia that weekend so she was waiting for them but she was more than nervous. She was feeling uncomfortable and she wasn't ready to face Arizona right now. But Sofia had been talking about that dinner all week long and she didn't want to disappoint her.  
 _« I can do that, for her. I can have a neutral behavior. I just have to avoid talking about 'it' and focus on Sofia. She's so talkative. I will let her speak and steer the conversation to what she does at school. »_ She said to herself as she saw her daughter and ex-wife approaching.  
« Hey ! » She greeted them, turning her gaze to Sofia.  
« Hi Mommy ! I'm starving ! » Sofia said taking her mother hand and entering the restaurant. Arizona sighed and stopped a moment. She was doing it for Sofia but couldn't wait for that awkward dinner to end.

...

Things were going quite well, regarding the obvious tension between the two women. Callie ,as she had expected, managed to let Sofia talk all dinner. The little girl was happy and that what mattered most for the two of them.  
Arizona had been really distant, almost cold since they settled. She was avoiding any kind of contact with Callie, turning her gaze, looking in the opposite way and simply nodding when they had to interact.  
But when the dessert time came, Sofia was used to going to the playground which was in the middle of the restaurant. That was one of the reason it was her favourite.  
« I'm going to play a little now Mama. Can I go ? » She asked to Arizona.  
« Yeah sweetie, go. But remember we can't stay too long, I have a big surgery early tomorrow morning. »  
« Okay... » Sofia said a little disappointed before leaving her mothers.  
« I'm going with you. » Arizona stated, standing up. But she was stopped by Callie who grabbed her wrist.  
« Go Sofia. Mama and I have to talk, but we are watching you, we promise. » Callie said, smiling at her daughter but feeling the extreme tension in Arizona's body.  
The blonde smiled at the little girl and stroked her hair. « Yeah I'll be watching. » She said as she knew she couldn't avoid 'That' conversation.  
She sat back in her chair and sighed one more time.  
« Arizona I don't want you to feel uncomfortablewith me. » Callie said softly. « I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to tell you that. »  
« What are you saying ? You didn't mean it or You didn't want to tell it ? » Arizona snapped at her.  
« I... I mean it. But I didn't want to tell it to you that way... » Callie confessed.  
« Oh... And what was the plan ? A romantic dinner, candle light and flower ? » Arizona said, finaly looking in Callie's eyes coldly.  
« I'm sorry... But I love you. »  
« You have no right to tell me that. » Arizona said, tears in her eyes but fighting to restrain them. « You can't do that. »  
« It's the truth Arizona... please don't cry... » Callie said. « It's just... »  
« It's just what ? »  
« Seeing you with her made me understand I wasn't ready to let you go... And I realize I still have feelings for you. »  
« No you don't ! » Arizona snapped again. « You're just being nostalgic or whatever. But you can't love me. You have moved on, for a very long time. You're happy, you're dating that resident and until now, you've been dating a lot since you walked out of that therapist office. »  
« So what ? » Callie asked, lost by Arizona's statement.  
« After that, I always thought you'd come back, sooner or later. I hoped it for so long, giving you time and space. But it never happened. But now that I find someone that is attracted to me and that I care about, you show up, telling me you love me ? How am I supposed to react ? »  
« Do you still have feelings for me ? » Callie asked.  
Arizona rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Sofia who was playing with two other little girl.  
« Do you love her ? » Callie insisted, waiting for an answer.  
« I'm not going to talk about that with you. » Arizona replied. « Anyway, she end things with me yesterday. So it doesn't matter at all. »  
The tone of her voice was sad and cold. Callie reached to take her hands which was on the table. But Arizona pulled it away.  
« I can't. I can't tell you if I love you Callie. » Arizona said taking a deep breath. « I've been loving and waiting you in silence for months. It was painful. Loving you was hurting me. I'm not looking for sympathy or anything. I know I've hurt you many times, but I can't love you anymore. »  
She stood up and walked to the playgroung calling Sofia.  
« Sofia, it's time to go Honey. Go and give Mommy a kiss. » she told her daughter as Callie looked sadly at her.  
She was so on edge and so distant that Callie couldn't prevent a tear to roll on her cheek, trying to wipe it before Sofia noticed it, but it was too late.  
« You're crying Mommy ? » she asked, making Arizona turned to looked at them.  
« Yeah, grown ups cry too baby, you know. Don't worry, it's just because I'm tired. »  
Arizona gulped and sighed as Sofia huged Callie to cheer her up. She approached them and stroked her daughter's hair.  
« Are you ready ? » She asked.  
« Mama, can I stay with Mommy tonight ? She's sad. » Sofia stated. « I think she needs me. »  
« No Sofia, it's okay, I told you, it's nothing. Go, Mama's waiting for you. »  
« In fact it's a good idea Sofia. You go with Mommy. » Arizona said to her daughter. « She needs you, you're right. »  
She looked at Callie who was about to talk and smiled at her.  
« Thank you Mama! » Sofia said, smiling big at Arizona.  
« I see you on Monday Baby, okay ? » She asked and kissed her cheek. « Have a good night and take care of Mommy, I love you ! »  
« I love you too Mama ! » Sofia replied, grabbing her waist and holding her tight.  
She walked away and Callie looked at her, unable to say a word, but grateful to have her daughter with her.  
« So, you have all your stuff Sof' ? » she finally asked.  
« Yes ! »  
« So let's go home... »  
She took her daughter's hand and walked out of the restaurant.  
Opening her car she settled Sofia in her seat and walked in front when she noticed a piece of paper on the windshield.

 **I didn't meant to be rude.**  
 **I'm sorry.**  
 **I need some space for a while, so don't blame me if I'm distant or avoiding.**  
 **A.R**


	8. Chapter 8

**An:/ hi guys!**

 **First of all, I wish you all a wonderful year. I hope 2016 will get Calzona back together...**

 **In this chapter, things are evolving faster and Arizona wil find herself in an uncomfortable situation...**

 **Thanks a lot for your follow, fav and reviews. I love to read them! They gave me the will to going on that story! So feel free to comment!**

 **Nina aka Buda help me again. Thanks a lot!**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

 **...**

 ** _Friday night_**

Sometimes you think you're going to get good advice a from person you're close to. Your friends, your family... They are supposed to know you, they're supposed to support and understand you. But for Arizona, it wasn't the reality.  
Her family was far away and she couldn't say she had a lot of close friend. Of course there was Alex and April, but they both were in a delicate situation in their private life and she dind't want to bother them with her problems.  
And by the way, she wasn't really the kind of person who talked easily about herself, or her problems. She was more the kind who kept everything inside, trying to make people believe everything was alright.  
It's not easy to let yourself go when you're not used to. But that night, as she find herself alone at her place, it was too hard. And she had been drinking a little.  
So when her roommate was back from a difficult shift, he simply sat on the couch with her, without a word and sighed.  
Arizona stood up and grabbed a glass for him, served them two shot of tequilla. She sat back and toasted with him, drinking it in a shot before wincing.  
« Rough day ? » She asked.  
« Yeah... » Andrew simply replied, serving them another shot.  
They were living in that house for several month now but have never spend time together. Andrew was often at the hospital, trying to be around any interesting case.  
Arizona looked at him and noticed his preoccupied eyes. She knew that gaze. It was a mix of exhaustion, tension, frustruation and anger that all surgeons can feel when they lose a patient or when they have been unable to help them properly.  
« A family came in. The parents and two kids. We couldn't save them. Just one kid made it, but he's in pretty bad shape... » Andrew explained as he emptied his glasses.  
« You can't save them all unfortunately... » Arizona whispered, emptying her glass too and serving Andrew an another shot as she kept the bottle for her.  
Andrew looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Arizona was now drinking the bottle. She stopped only when the lack of air became an issue.  
« Wow... » Andrew said. « I guess I'm not the only one who had a bad day... »  
« Yep... » She simply stated, leading the bottle to her lips again.  
« You're not supposed to have your daughter this weekend ? »  
« No she's with her mother. » Arizona said, wiping her mouth and putting the bottle on the coffee table. « The good mother you know. No wait you don't know the whole story, you weren't even there... »  
Andrew shrugged and took the bottle and served himself a shot. « I don't need to know it Dr Robbins... »  
« Hey, you can call me Arizona you know. » Arizona mumbled as the alcohol was begining to affect her. « I am the bad one in that relationship you know ? »  
« I might have heard that kind of gossip, but don't worry, I never take it for granted. » Andrew said. « And from what I know of you, you're a nice person. »  
Arizona laughed and grabbed the bottle again, drinking a huge sipe before putting it loudly on the table.  
« I was the one who broke us. But then she wanted me back, suddenly. I was sure she wouldn't want it, but she did. » Arizona mumbled to Andrew who didn't get eveything but noded in agreement. « So we got back together. It was hard, she was still mad at me. But then we buy a house and it was still hard but eventually we seemed to be alright. I thought we were out of danger. »  
Arizona paused and wiped her mouth. She didn't want to think about Callie right now. She wanted to forget about her and to focus on who she thought was important for her : Andy.  
« Anyway... She dumped me after having sex with me the night before and after I literaly put myself out there and made her a declaration of love ... She moved on so fast... we divorced and I sank. » Arizona admitted, tears on edge of her eyes. « I was miserable for so long. I was alone and sad... And she was... And then she met that perfect little Penny and she was sooooo happy, like for ever happy. And me... »  
Andrew who was serving himself a shot turned his look to Arizona who was now crying. She accepted the bottle, and emptied it, a m*** escaping as the last drop fell in her mouth.  
« And so I moved my a** and Webber help me ! You know ? »  
« Yeah... » Andrew replied, not understanding what Richard was doing in the middle of that story.  
« So now I found someone I like and care about and then she's here with her beautiful brown eyes, telling me she loves me... »  
Andrew sighed and tuned his gaze to her roommate. « That sucks... »  
« Yeah... »  
« Is Andy the hot brunette from the comic store ? » He asked.  
Arizona gasped and looked at him. « What ? How do you ? »  
« The nurses... They were... talking about her. And You. » He confessed.  
« Sometimes I really hate this place ! » Arizona said, standing up and heading to her room.

...

« And so... What about now ? » Leah asked Penny as the two women were settled on her couch.  
« I don't know. It's really over. I mean really... » Penny said. « I know now that I was just some kind of rebound girl for her... »  
«Rebound from who ? She was divorced for years, and after what you know, she haven't been involved in any serious relationship, except with you... » Leah stated.  
« Does it really matter ? » Pennys whispered. « I can focus on my residency now. I'm going to focus on that. »  
« You're sure you're okay ? » Leah worried.  
Penny sighed and looked at the ceiling. « It's weird but I kind of relieved. Since that dinner at Grey's, nothing had been the same with her, you know ? I mean, she was supportive and caring. But something changed that night. »  
« You're free now ! » Leah teased her.  
Penny noded sadly and take her phone out of her pocket. « She was nice though. »  
« What are you doing ? »  
« Deleting her text... I'm not a sentimental person. And I need to free some memory from that phone. » Penny smiled. « She was kind and most of all, she was gorgeous... »  
« I have never found her attractive. » Leah pouted a little, turning her gaze.  
« Thank you Leah. » Penny said.  
« For what ? »  
« You've been here for me. We barely know each other, but you have take time to listen to me. » Penny said. « And more than that ! »  
Leah blushed as she notices Penny's smirk. « I... I like to help people. » She mumbled.  
« Yeah, I notice that. And you're really good at it. » Penny said, coming closer.  
« I... I don't think it's a good idea Penny. You are upset, and it's not a ... » Leah tried to say but Penny was now kissing her neck. « I don't think it's a good... »  
« It's totally a good idea... »

...

 **Saturday morning**

Callie was at her place, drinking a cup of coffee while Sofia was eating her cereal. She was off for the day and she had offered Meredith to look after Zola so the two friends can spent the day together. Sofia was not supposed to have the weekend with her but she was happy to have her.  
As the doorbell rang, she put her mug on the kitchen counter and walked to the door, letting Meredith and her three kids enter.  
« Hey Callie ! » Zola and Bailey said, smiling at her.  
« Hey guys ! How are you doing ? Sofia is finishing her breakfast, she's in the kitchen. » Callie explained them as they rushed to meet their friend.  
« I could have kept Zola at the day care you know ? » Meredith said, pushing the stroller further in the appartment.  
« It's perfect, I need distraction and Sofia is here, so she was thrilled when I told her Zola was coming. » Callie said walking to the kitchen with Meredith who was now carrying Ellis on her lap.  
« I thought she was with Arizona this weekend... » Meredith stated. « Something happen ? »  
« I screwed up... » Callie said. « One more time. Would you like a cup of coffee ? »  
« Sure... I don't start my shift until noon. » Meredith Said, putting Ellis back in her seat as she reached for Callie who was trying to restrain her tears. « Wanna talk about it ? »  
« I pushed her. I wanted to know if she was feeling the same way. » Callie said, wiping the tears in the corner of her eye.  
« You were having your monthly dinner with Sofia right ? » Meredit asked carefully.  
« Yeah. But the atmosphere was tense, and awkward. She was cold and she wasn't talking to me. » Callie explained.  
« I think she was just taken back. You know how she is. She hates to be made to the fact. » Meredith tried to reassure her friend. « I told you she might need time to process it. »  
« She's mad. She told me her... Andy broke up with her. » Callie said. « She said she cared about her. She said I have no right to tell her I love her now. »  
Meredith took the mug Callie just handed her and listened to her friend. She knew Callie wasn't a real patient person and she knew that her position wasn't really easy to handle, but she also knew that she could be a little clumsy sometimes.  
« Callie, listen, I'm not the best person to give you some advice, but I think Arizona is right. » She said frankly.  
Callie gasped at her friend words. « What do you mean ? »  
« You ended things with her when she wanted to fight for you as a couple » Meredith said. « Have you ever tried to think what she's been throught ? »  
« Are you kidding me ? » Callie said, raising her eybrows. « What are you talking about ? Did she try to think what I've been throught when she dumped me to go to Africa ? Or when she cheated on me ? »  
« It has nothing to do with that Callie ! » Meredith said.  
« Really ? So what ? » Callie asked, putting her hand on her hips.  
« After you split up, she saw you move on pretty fast... » Meredith said, receiving a dark glare from her friend. « Hey ! I'm not judging you, i'm just trying to say that it surely wasn't easy for her. You didn't want to be with her and then BAM you're dating, even if it was nothing serious... »  
« I'm not going to apologize for having a social life out of the hospital for god sake ! » Callie cut her of. « I needed to do it... »  
« I know ! And one more time I'm not judging at all ! » Meredit repeated. « But try to remember what it had done to you when you heard she slept with Murphy... »  
« It's not the same thing at all ! »  
« I know, it's not a contest Callie, but I think she slept with that girl because she never thought you would take her back. »  
« Wait... I'm missing the point... What are you really trying to tell me ? That I am the bad one ? »  
« No, that's not what I meant... And I'm kind of lost in my own explanation now because of you : You can't keep cutting me off ! » Meredith said. « Anyway, I think she was just getting used to thinking about a new life by meeting that girl. »  
« You mean ? »  
« Yeah, I think she was moving forward, for real... » Meredith said.  
« She told me she had been waiting for me. She thought I would be back sooner or later. » Callie said sadly. « But... »  
« But you didn't, And you moved on, dating and gushing about your several partners all over the hospital... »  
Callie swallowed hard, realising how awkward it must have been for Arizona.  
« I wasn't doing it on purpose ! I swear ! I didn't want to hurt her ! » Callie said.  
« Maybe not consciously... » Meredith said, shrugging.  
« But she never said anything about it. She was almost supportive. »  
« What else could have she done ? » Meredith said. « But don't get me wrong ! I'm not blaming you. It's just that I think she's not ready to hear you telling her you love her. »  
Callie sighed and sat on the kitchen stool, putting her face in her hands and groaning in anger.  
« I hate walking on eggshel like that ! » Callie grumbled.  
« That's why it's not going to be easy. Even if she still loves you. I think you're going to have to fight for her. »  
Callie sighed deeper and eventually looked at Meredith. « Since when are you that kind of love adviser ? »  
« I am not a love adviser ! At all ! » Meredith laughed. « But answer me. Are you going to fight to get her back ? Do you want to ? »  
« Of course I want to... But I don't know how to do that... »

...

 ** _Saturday night_**

Arizona had just finished her shift and was about to leave the hospital when she found Amelia, alone in the lobby. She was lost in her thought and had apparently been crying.  
She looked at her for a minute and approached her slowly.  
« Hey... »  
« Oh, it's you... » Amelia jumped in surprise.  
« Are you okay ? » Arizona worried.  
« No... I don't know where to go... Meredith kicked me out last week, Owen is barely talking to me... I've been staying here since, but I can't stand it anymore... » Amelia confessed.  
Arizona smiled sadly at her. She knew that feeling so well. It happened the same thing to her when she left home after that fateful night where Callie walked away from her.  
« Do you want to crash on my couch ? » She proposed. « You know, like you used to when we were at Hopkins... »  
« When I was too drunk to walk back to my appartment... » Amelia laughed.  
« Yeah... » Arizona sated.  
« We can go and have a drink if you want. »  
« Amelia... »  
« Don't worry, I'll take a club soda. » She smiled.

...

« You ordered a soda too ? » Amelia asked in surpise.  
« Yeah... I drink a little too much last night... » Arizona shamely confessed.  
« Oh... » Amelia said, thinking she was maybe too intrusive.  
She knew Arizona was a private person, but she didn't want to feel uncomfortable with her.  
« Yep... The girl I was seeing... She let me down... » Arizona said, needing to talk.  
« I'm sorry... It was the comic store girl ? » Amelia asked.  
« Is there anybody who doesn't know anything about her in that fricking hospital ? » Arizona grumbled.  
« I remember you when we were young. » Amelia said. « You were so... »  
« So ? »  
« I don't know... You were always on top, at the hospital or during the parties. You were a player. You always had a date... »  
« It was a lifetime ago... »  
« What happenned? » Amelia teased her.  
« Callie Torres... » Arizona sighed.

Amelia smiled and felt sorry for her friend.

« Is that you Dr Shepperd ? » A familiar voice said behind Arizona.  
« Yes... Do I know you ? » Amelia asked as Arizona turned to face the woman.  
« Arizona ? »  
« Andy ? What are you doing here ? » Arizona asked.  
« I am celebrating a friend's birthday... » She replied. « And yes I know you Dr Sheperd because you treated my brother last year ! Anton Marquez. »  
« Oh yeah... » Amelia replied, fakely remembered. « How is he doing ? »  
« He's doing great. » Andy replied with a big smile. « So you two know each other ? »  
« We're working in the same hospital... » Arizona simply replied, feeling uncomfortable.  
Amelia smiled and decided to give the two women some privacy.  
« I have to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry... » She said, puring a friendly hand on Arizona's shoulder before leaving the two of them.  
« It was nice to see you... » Andy sadly said, as she was about to walk away, but Arizona grabbed her hand.  
« Andy... Please wait... »

...

 _ **Sunday night**_

The dinner was going smoothly, both women trying to avoid talking about their relationship and what happened two days before.  
They were in a little greek restaurant not so far from Arizona's place. Andy was talking most of time. She was telling Arizona about her brother and his brain surgery. It was not a big surgery but for Andy, Amelia was the one who saved her brother.

« She's a really gifted surgeon. » Arizona said. « But she's having a rough time. That's why I offered her to have a drink. »  
« You don't have to explain anyting to me Arizona. You're free to do whatever you want... »  
« Talking about what I want... » Arizona suddenly said in a seriously tone. « I want to be with you... »  
« What ? » Andy asked, taken aback by the blonde revelation.  
« I don't want us to end... » Arizona repeated. « I like you. And you were right, Callie told me something that I didn't expected and it made me mad... »  
« What was it ? She's still in love with you ? »  
Arizona gasped. Why was everybody seemed to know everything about her private life ?  
« Yeah... » Arizona mumbled. « And sometimes, I panick in the moment. I misjudged the situation. And that's what I've done with you. And I'm sorry for that... »  
« Do you love her ? » Andy simply asked back.  
« I don't know... » Arizona honestly replied. « I don't think so. It's just some nostalgic feelings. We were together for almost 6 years you know... We have a kid... »  
« So you're telling me you don't know if you still love her ? » Andy asked « So what do you want from me ? Because I'm kinda lost here Arizona... »  
« I know... I'm sorry. I guess I'm lost too. » Arizona whispered. « But I know one thing, it's that I like you... »  
« I like you too. But I don't want to get involved deeper with you and to be dumped in a few weeks because you would get back with her... » Andy explained.  
« I get that. But can we try ? Can we give us another chance ? Even if I can't promise you anything serious ? We were good at taking it slow... » Arizona teased.  
« I think that we can take it a little slower than where we were. I'd like to get to know you more... » Andy confessed. « But if you're not in it or if you figure that you don't want me, please let me know... I wouldn't like to kill you... » Andy teased back.  
« I'm sorry Andy... This is so messed up... » Arizona said. « I don't want to hurt you. »  
« I'm grown up Arizona. I can take care of myself... » Andy smiled.  
« So can I take you to dinner on wednesday ? » Arizona asked shily.  
« Okay... But remember ! Take it slow... »

...

 _ **Monday Morning**_

It was monday and Callie was back at work. Her talk with Meredith had confused her a little but it had also helped her.  
But as she was thinking back to what her friend told her, she couldn't prevent but feeling ashamed about the way she had put Penny in Arizona's face. She didn't mean to hurt her, but little sentences were coming mind throught her mind.

 _You can dial back the entuthiasm..._

 _Read the room..._

 _We all want to meet her, mostly me..._

« Typical Robbins way to make believe everything's is alright... » She mumbled as she put her labcoat on.

« Callie Torres ! Can't you just answer the page ! » Bailey yelled at her as she entered the attending's lounge.

« What is it Bailey ? » Callie asked, annoyed by the chief way to speak to her. She took her pager from her pocket and notice the battery was off. « Oh crap... »

She showed it to Bailey who sighed in exasperation. « You should have notice it ! » she mumbled, handing Callie a tablet. « It's a case for you ! 9 years old coming in with several bone fractures after a simple fall while playing outside with his brother. Robbins is with him in the pit, he's getting all sets of CT right now ! So move your ass down there and give us your knowledge ! »

« Great ! Exactly what I needed ! » Callie grumbled.  
« I beg you pardon ? » Bailey said, giving Callie a deathly glare.  
« I'm on my way boss ! » She fakely smiled before leaving the room.

As she reached the room, she noticed from far Arizona and Amelia Shepperd focused on a screen. She sighed in relief. At least, she wouldn't be alone with the blonde for the moment. Callie stopped and decided to wait a little before entering the pit.

« And I think it's going to be alright... » Arizona said with a little grin on her face.  
« That's a good thing for you Arizona. » Amelia replied. « I'm happy for you. »  
« It's not totally done yet. But we talked. And I told her how I felt, and she told me how she felt. We're going to need to talk a lot more, but we will figure this out ! » Arizona said, seemingly happy.

Callie knitted her eyebrows nervously and tried to know who Arizona was talking about. But she quickly smiled realizing that she was probably that person.

« I'm tired of being alone and if everybody around me is able to take their life in their hand,I can do that, with her. » Arizona said with a self-conviced tone that made Callie smiled harder.  
« I don't really know her but she seemed to be nice. And Hot ! » Amelia teased a little.  
« She is ! » Arizona blushed.  
« I remember when I treated her brother, but I had no clue of who she was before she told me his name. Guess she's got a pretty good memory ! »  
« I have never met Anton. But I guess I will one day... » Arizona said.  
« Yeah... He was a nice guy, really athletic, green piercing eyes, just like Andy... »

Callie's grin immediately dessapeared and she let her arm dropped.

« Well there's nothing for me on that case, so I'm going to let you... » Amelia stated. « And the next time you want to have a drink late at night, call me ! I love that, even if I only drink soda... »  
« Count on me ! Are you sleeping at my place tonight? »  
"If you're okay with it, I'd like too..." Amelia said.  
"See you tonight so!" Arizona greeted her.

Amelia left the room and almost bumped in an upset Callie. The two women were still in a cold relationship since the dinner. Amelia wouldn't forgive Callie to take Penny's defense in front of everybody and she wouldn't listen to her when she tried to talk to her.

« Dr Torres... » She coldly greeted Callie who simply nodded and looked at her walking away.  
She shook her head and tried to remain professional before going in.

« Hey » she simply said, making Arizona turning her gaze to her.  
« Hey... » Arizona awkwardly replied. « I thought Cheng was on the case. Whatever... Can you have a look at this ? »  
Callie noded and swallowed hard before sitting next to Arizona. Her ex wife was totally in Doctor mood, so she was going to do the same. The screen was between them and she couldn't help but to look at Arizona's profile. Her knitted eyebrows, her perfects lips visibly tensed by the focus on the screen and her old antic of scratching her neck nervously when she wasn't able to diagnose.

« So, what do you think ? » She suddenly asked as Callie hadn't look at the pictures yet.  
« Oh, uh... » Callie mumbled. « It's... I don't know. I need more results... »  
Arizona stared at her and sighed. « Listen Callie, if you're not ready to keep it professional, I can give the case to Karev, or you give it to someone else... » Arizona said.  
« No, it's okay... I'm looking at the CT... »  
She tried to focused but was once again lost in he thought. Her eyes were on Arizona's hand now. She was showing her something on the screen and Callie wannted to take it and kiss it.  
« What do you think about that ? Seemed weird to me? » Arizona said, waiting for an answer. « Hey you hearing me Callie ? »  
« I'm sorry... » Callie said.  
« What ? »  
« I'm sorry. I'm pushy, I'm a bad listener. I should have asked you on a date before rushing things and telling you I love you. » Callie said.  
« What the hell ? »  
« I know that my track record is shit, but yours is too... » Callie insisted as Arizona looked at her with unbelieving gaze. « I want to start fresh with you Arizona. I want to get the chance to know who you are now. I want another chance, for us. »  
She grabbed Arizona's hand and looked directly in her eyes. « I know I hurt you and I know I've been a jerk but I think I deserve a second chance. »  
« Callie please... Don't do it again... » Arizona pleaded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
« I love you. I want to show you how much I love you. » Callie whispered, kissing Arizona's hands. « Please... I gave you second chances. I believe in second chance. »  
Arizona closed her eyes and felt electricity running throught her body as Callie's lips touched her skin. She had missed it for so long that she could lose control of herself at any time.  
« Calliope... Look what happened the last time... » she whispered.  
Hearing Arizona calling her full name made Callie smiled. She leaned her cheek again Arizona palm for a second and closed her eyes.  
« I can't I'm sorry. » Arizona said pulling her han away, and looking at Callie with Sadness. « I don't want to hurt you, but I can't be with you. I want to try something with Andy. I like her. I saw her Saturday night and we had dinner yesterday. I told her the truth and she understand. She agreed to carry on things with me. And That's what I'm going to do. »  
« I'm going to fight for you. » Callie simply replied.  
Arizona remained stunned and bit her lower lip as she took time to notice the assurance and conviction in Callie's eyes.  
« I'm going to call Karev. » She said, standing up and taking her phone before leaving the room.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : / Hi guys!**

 **So, the last chapter had been half liked and half disliked.**  
 **I just want to precised that even if some are doubting, this is a Calzona Story.**  
 **But I know that seeing what's happenning on the show, a lot of you want them back fast.**  
 **It will happen, don't worry ^^ I am no Shonda, My journey is shorter than hers! Ah ah**

 **One more time thanks for the fav and the follow. It's really important to see the story you write is read and appreciate.**  
 **The reviews are always wanted . I love to read them.**

 **Nina helped me with this chapter, so I thank you from France to your OR girl ^^.**

 **Have a pleasant reading. Next chapter will be here soon.**

...

Later that same day, it was lunch time and Arizona was supposed to meet April in the cafeteria. The two friends hadn't spend a lot of time together for a while and April had text her a few hours earlier to ask if she was available on her lunch break.  
So Arizona was already settled, nervously fidgeting on the table and playing with her phone while waiting for the redhead.  
« You seem nervous. What's wrong? » April asked, sitting in front of her.  
« No I'm not. » Arizona mumble. « Well, yeah I am... »  
« Wow... Look who's grumpy today... »  
« I'm not grumpy, I'm mad... » Arizona explained as she threw her phone on the table.  
April looked at her and sighed. « Well, I thought you'd be all excited to tell me about your Andy... »  
«Callie told me she wants me back. » Arizona suddenly said. It was compulsory, she needed to say it out loud. « First she told me she still loves me, and this morning she told me she wanted me back and that she was going to fight for it... »  
« What ? » April asked totaly surprised by the news.  
Arizona replied with a long angry whimper and put her head between her hands.  
« But … What ? » April asked again. « She... She's with Penny... And she... You... »  
« They broke up. » Arizona explained. « And Andy ended things with me. But we talked and she was okay to try again. And now this... »  
The two friends sighed at the same time. April was also in a complicated situation with her husband. They were not talking about their problems. They were not even living together at the moment. But they occasionaly had sex and that was the only moment they really shared.  
« What's wrong with us ? » April asked. « Me with my chaotic wedding... And you with your ex wife and your girlfriend... »  
April tried too cheer up Arizona but she quickly noticed the confusion in her friends eyes.  
« What are you going to do ? » She asked carefully.  
« I don't know... » Arizona replied. « What am i supposed to do April ? I like Andy. She's gorgeous, she's funny, smart and she is out of the hospital microscope. You can not imagine how blooming it is to be able to discover a person out of the medical field and to let her introduce her world to you. »  
« I understand. But what about Callie ? I remember not so long ago you still having feelings for her. Is that over ? »  
« I don't want to hurt any of them... » Arizona said, on the verge of tears.  
« I know that. »  
« Oh my god... What Am I going to do... » Arizona whispered nervously rubbing her eyes as Callie entered the cafeteria with Meredith.  
Callie didn't see her and she settled at a table. Arizona raised her head and looked at her from far, her hands knitted in front of her mouth.  
Witnessing the staring, April smiled. She knew that look. She had seen Arizona looking at her ex wife dozens of times.  
« You still love her ? » She asked.  
« I... I'm lost here April... » Arizona mumbled, unable to taking her eyes off of Callie.  
She was like hypnotized and was gulping, her heart beating faster in her chest and pictures of happy times with Callie running throught her mind.  
« I... I lo... » Arizona tried to say as she was outed from her daydream by her phone ringing.  
She jumped in surprise and the phone ringing made Callie turned her gaze to her table, blue eyes meeting brown ones.  
She noticed immediately that Arizona had been staring at her. And as she was about to smile at her, Arizona avoided her gaze and suddenly stood up, taking her phone and leaving the cafeteria as fast as she could.

...

See that ? » Callie asked Meredith as the two women looked at Arizona rushing out of the cafeteria with her phone. « This is totaly screwed up. At least before I told her I loved her, we were able to talk. »  
« You were just cordial. » Meredith precised. « I don't remember you were friends or that close... »  
« We were... We could talk and laugh together... » Callie repeat, flustered by Meredith's words. « Nevermind... I shouldn't have said anything. Now, she's going to avoid me forever and she's going to be happy with her nerdy girlfriend... And I'll be alone... »  
« Stop it, you' re being ridiculous... »  
« And you stop bashing Amelia... » Callie snapped at her friend.  
« What ? Mind your own business Torres ! » Meredit said, taking he tray and begining to leave the table when Callie grabbed her arm.  
« I'm sorry... » She apologized. « I didn't mean it. You see, I'm screwing everything up... »  
Meredith hesitated a minute and sat back. She gave Callie a reprobate look and sighed. « I know I've been hard on her, but she is just so intrusive... »  
« If you want revenge on someone, blame it on my ex... » Callie sighed.  
« What does Arizona had to do with that ? »  
« Oh, I wasn't talking about Arizona... I mean Penny... » Callie precised. « She slept with someone else the day I told her that I wanted a break. »  
« I know... » Meredith said.  
« What ? » Callie took offense.  
« The nurses were talking about that. » Meredith said tactlessly.  
« Great... So one more time everybody knows i've been cheated on... » Callie grumbled.  
« The last time, you told everybody. No one would have known otherwise ! »  
« What is it with you ! We were supposed to have reconciled ! » Callie stared at Meredith.  
« You're the one who started With Amelia and everything... » Meredith replied, turning her gaze from Callie like she was pouting.  
A silence took place and as the tension seem to be at its higher level the two friends burst into laughter. It was still a nervous laugh but that giggling was a rescuer for both of them.  
« I'm sorry... » Callie finaly appologized. « I'm just … »  
« I know... Don't worry... » Meredith simply noded. « But you know, I have to talk with Amelia. But my situation is still better than yours. »

...

« Hey ! How are you today ? » Arizona nervously said while taking the call.  
« Hey... » Andy replied almost coldly.  
« I was having lunch with April, you know I talked to you about her. »  
« Yeah. »  
Noticing the lack of speaking, Arizona worried a little. « Is everything okay ? »  
« I dont think I am gonna make it... For the dinner... wednesday... » Andy said.  
« Oh... » Arizona replied. « You... We... »  
« I forgot I had the stocking to do at the store. I can't let my brother do it on his own. And it's something that takes a long time. We've got a lot of stuff... »  
« Andy... I get it. » Arizona stated. « You don't have to lie to me. I understand. »  
« I'm sorry. » Andy whispered. « But I can't risk it. I don't deserve it, and neither do you. »  
« What do you mean ? » Arizona asked quietly.  
« I could fall in love with you... God, that would be so easy... » Andy explained. « I believe you. You have told me everything about you. At some point, I was wondering if you were not only showing everything bad about you, or I'd rather say everything you think about you... »  
« I'm sorry Andy I don't understand what you mean... » Arizona repeated.  
« You told me about you being a cheater, about your leg, you insisted on your crazy schedule, you pointed out that you have a daughter and that it's not easy to date a person who has a kid. It was like you wanted me to flee. But even if you thought those things would be unpleasing, I didn't care about any of it. You showed me who you were, with your flaws and that's what I found attractive. You were not playing a game. But I think that wherever we would have gone, I would have never been the person you are looking for. »  
« I never meant to... » Arizona mumbled, tears rolling on her cheeks as she realized what Andy was trying to tell her.  
« I know... And I don't blame you. But I will never be her. » Andy sadly stated.  
« Andy... I … »  
« I wish you the best of this world can give Arizona. And if this best is with her, go and get it. »

...

It was too much in a short amount of time for her. She was freaking out, she was mad, she was lost. And when things get hard, she bailed.  
Well, she was not really bailing. She was just locked up in her office, sitting on the floor, leaning behind her desk.  
Her prosthetic had been bothering her for a couple of day and she had take it off.  
Why was this happening again and again. Why when things were about her and Calliope Torres, it was always messy and complicated.  
You're supposed to feel carefree when it come to love in a relationship. Everything is supposed to be light and happy... At least at the beginning.  
She sighed heavily. After all, why was she thinking about 'love'. There was no 'love' for her right now.

Andy ? She was a delight. She was everything you could look for in a woman. She was sexy, she was smart... She was caring and open minded. But as nice and kind as she can be, the talk she had with Arizona made her understand that she didn't love her. Not that she didn't know it. It was way too soon for that. But Andy had definitively opened a door in her heart. She could have fallen for her.

Callie? It was always the same old song, wasn't it.  
And thinking about that shattered Arizona's heart in pieces. It was never the same thing with Callie. It had never been the same. Not even after the 'no kids issue' , Africa, the car and the plane crash, the leg, the cheating and the clumsy reconciliation after it...  
It was never the same.  
And it will never be because Callie was not like anyone else. She was the love of her life.

They said old habits die hard. And thats what had killed them three years ago. They were not talking. They were just trying to be happy, trying to make each other happy which had lead them to suffocate each other.

Why would it be different now ?

And now she was thinking about all those things endlessly, she punch her fist in the ground strongly.

« Ouch ! » She yelled as someone knocked at he door.

« Is everything okay in there ? » Callie asked.

« Go away... » Arizona yelled, rubbing her hand and wincing in pain.

« We need to talk Arizona. »  
« No we don't. Leave me alone please. I was trying … to get some rest. »

a few minutes passed and Arizona sighed one more time, in relief this time. Apparently Callie was gone and that was a good thing. But her head was still a mess.  
Suddenly she heard something turning in the lock of her door. She opened her eyes and the door opened.  
Footsteps, the door being closed behind the person who was invading her office.

« Here you are... » Callie said, kneeling down. « You're trapped now. »


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : /**  
 **Hey guys!**

 **So here is chapter 10 Already. The story is begining its last part. I think it won't lasted more than 15 chapters.**

 **Here you're going to deal with Arizona many questions, her doubts her fears in front of Callie who is sure of what she wants.**  
 **So be ready to see an impulsive and almost bipolar reactions from the blonde.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for your support! For the Fav and the follow. It mean a lot!**  
 **Just like the reviews means. Please leave a review, I love them!**

 **Nina help me one more time So thanks again my dear!**

 **I let you here and wish you a pleaseant reading!**

...

Arizona rolled her eyes and quickly tried to wipe the tears from her face.  
« You may be stubborn but I am too. I took the second key from Bailey. I know she's got a set of each office key. » Callie explained as she notice the prosthetic against the wall. « Are you okay ? »  
« I can't do this Callie. I can't talk about us, I can't give you what you want. » Arizona whispered as she litteraly scrumbled.  
« Please... Don't cry... » Callie said, not really knowing what to do.  
Arizona was litteraly crumbling in front of her, her sobb becoming heavier each second.  
Callie thought she would have been pissed, angry maybe even bitter. Deep inside, she wished Arizona would have been thrilled to hear those 3 words from her.  
But she was so vulnerable, inches from her. And she couldn't touch her when the only thing she wanted would be to hold her tight in her arms.  
Taking the chance, she reached her hand to Arizona's face and brushed lightly at her hair, making Arizona raise her head and stare at her with a scared gaze.  
« I'm sorry... » Callie said, struggling to not cry too.  
She took a moment to observe her and she finaly authorized herself to stroke Arizona's hair slowly. First reluctant, Arizona decided to let her do it and closed her eyes, still sobbing.  
Callie leaned closer to her but without daring to hug her. She eventually sat next to her, taking her hands off of Arizona and sighed.  
« I never meant to upset you. » She confessed. « It all came out of my mouth like that. I didn't even admit it to myself before I say it to be honest. I was being jealous of your girlfriend. And I know it was totaly out of bounce. And Please, believe me when I say that I didn't plan on it. »  
Arizona didn't react. She only openes her eyes and sighed, one more time, rubbing her cheeks.  
« I know this is crazy. Less than a week ago, I was with Penny. And then everything's had gone so fast... » Callie whispered. « I don't want to put any kind of pressure on you. I'm sorry for what I told you this morning. Just forget about it. »  
« I can't... » Arizona finally said. « I can't forget it Callie. You have no idea for how long I've been waiting to hear those words. »  
Callie remained stunned for a moment. She had no idea about what Arizona was going to tell her, but at least she was speaking to her.  
« I can't forget. » Arizona repeated. « Do you know what I regret so much ? »  
« About what ? »  
« When you left the therapist office... I should have run after you. I should have make you talk to me. Even if maybe it was for the best, even if those years apart made us stronger, I should have grabbed your hand, I should have try to fight harder. » Arizona confessed.  
As it was Callie's turn to cry, Arizona took her hands in her and intertwined their fingers.  
« It's not something easy Callie. I'm not strong enough. »  
« What ? »  
« If we … If things falls apart again, between us, I won't make it. » Arizona explained. « It's... I don't deserve you. I can't make you happy. I failed so many times. »  
« Do you love me ? » Callie suddenly asked, turning towards Arizona as staring at her.  
« I … I do. » Arizona eventually admitted.  
« Then, why are you affraid ? I know we both changed in two years. I barely know what happens in your life and I can't stand it. I want to know everything about you. I want you to know everything about me too. » Callie said,  
« We can't Callie, it's too late. » Arizona said. « We had so many chances. Even if we take the chance, it will ended in drama. As usual. And I don't want you to suffer. You dont deserve that. You deserve the world. »  
« But I love you Arizona. I am ready ! It took me time but I'm freed from our past. I'm healed. »  
« I'm not so much healed... » Arizona stated as Callie's pager buzzed.  
« 911... » She sighed.  
« You see, it's a sign... » Arizona said sadly.  
« I have to go. But we need to talk Arizona. Please. Let me try... » Callie pleaded.  
« I don't know Calliope... » Arizona whispered. « I don't know... »

...

Callie slowly stretched her body after her 4 hours long surgery she had just finished. She was leaning against the sink in the scrub room and smiled when Meredith joined her.  
The two surgeons had save another life and they were really relieved because their patient was out of danger.  
« Good job ! » Meredith greeted her friends.  
« At least there will be something positive from that day. » Callie said as she took of her scrub cap and washed her hands, followed by Meredith.  
« What do you mean ? »  
Callie didn't reply, drying her hands and opening the door to get out.  
« Would like a drink at Joe's ? If your shift is over of course. » Callie asked, avoiding to talk about what Meredith asked her.  
« That will be great ! I'm off, let me call Maggie to know if she can handle the kids. »

...

Arizona was on her way to her car with her daughter. The little girl was really talkative as usual. After her chahotic day, she was more than happy to have her for the week.  
They were in the lobby, Arizona signing a last minute charts and were about to leave when Sofia ran to the stairs where Callie and Meredith were going downstairs.  
« Mommy ! » the little girl yelled, making Callie noticing her and smiling.  
« Hey ! What are you doing here baby ? » She asked her.  
« I'm with Mama, she's just right here ! » Sofia replied, pointing her mother. « We are going to make our own pizza tonight ! »  
Callie raised an eyebrow, surprised by the words coming from her daughter's mouth.  
« Sounds fun ! » Meredith said, stroking her hair. « I'd like to taste it one day ! »  
« You can come home. Mama always buys to much food. » Sofia explained.  
« What ? » Callie asked. She didn't know Arizona was cooking with Sofia. It was surprising her.  
« Yeah, We cook together every time I'm at home. We have done italian food, french food and even sushi ! » Sofia insisted excitedly.  
Hearing her daughter giggling instictively made Arizona turned her head and made her meet her ex-wife's eyes.  
An immediate tension came over their exchanged looks and Arizona cut the connection quick enough, before walking toward them.  
« Come on Sofia, we're running late. » Arizona said, giving her hand to her daughter.  
« I'm coming ! » Sofia replied.  
« Hi ! » Meredith greeted Arizona as Sofia was kissing her Mommy good night before grabbing her other mother's hand.  
« Hey Meredith. » Arizona replied without really looking at her.  
« So you are cooking with Sofia. That's great. Zola loves cooking too. Except that I don't cook that much... » She said.  
« Yeah, it's something we are doing every week. She loves it, isn't that right monkey ? » Arizona explained, still avoiding Callie's eyes.  
« I love it ! »  
« I love that. » Callie said, looking at mother and daughter who were sharing a smile. « I'd like to taste your next recipe... »  
Knowing she was encoaching Arizona's space, Callie bit her lips and wasn't expecting any answer.  
« Why don't you come on thursday, it's lasagna day. » Arizona said as she looked at Callie for the first time.  
Taken back by the proposition, Callie needed a few seconds before replied.  
« Yes, I... Sure... » She barely mumbled.  
« Oh yes ! » Sofia yelled, hugging Arizona's waist.  
« Great. See you on thursday then ! » Arizona noded before taking Sofia's hand and leaving a speechless Callie.

...

« This is totally...destabilizing... » Were the only words Callie was repeating before taking a sipe of her beer.  
« Well, take it easy. Apparently she's been having second thoughts... » Meredith teased.  
« She was so distant. She told me she wasn't ready, almost she didn't want to try again... She was crying for god's sake, totaly upset. » Callie grumbled. « And now she invites me for dinner ? And what is it with the cooking. She didn't like cooking when I was with her. She can cook but she used to tell me she hated it... »  
« You're talking too much... » Meredith sighed. « And if you don't want to go, don't go ! »  
« She took time to think and she wasn't scared when she invited me... Do you know how she would have react two years ago in the same situation ? She would have picked a fight... And here, she told me how she was feeling, her doubts, her fears... And she got over it... » Callie repeated. « And she's cooking with Sofia... »  
« She's changed, that's it... » Meredith simply stated. « You've been apart more than 2 years Callie. She's got a whole new life, without you, and so do you. »  
Callie nodded and took another sipe. She had never allowed herself to think about what Meredith was telling her.  
Of course she knew it.  
Of course Arizona was certainly a new person in some ways. She was now a double certified surgeon, she had a new place she had never visited. She was just living her life like every person. And thinking about that made her sick to her stomach.  
« I heard the interns saying she was playing softball. » Meredith said, making Callie swallow the wrong way.  
« What ? She can't do that, she sucked at it. And it's not easy with her prosthetic. » Callie said.  
« Apparently she is. DeLuca was talking about that with Wilson the other day. »  
« I feel like she's changed a lot... » Callie worried. « I don't know why I said yes. »  
« Because you want her back, don't you ? »

...

Two days later, something seemed lighter in Arizona's mood.  
She definitely didn't know what she was going to say to Callie the next day, she didn't really know why she had invited her.  
She had reacted on the fact. It was like something was telling her she had to do it. And weirdly, as soon as Callie had accepted the invitation, Arizona had to restrain a smile. She had just nodded and left her.  
And as she entered the attending's lounge she found Amelia who was reviewing some patient case on her tablet and April who was doing some paper work.  
« Hey... » She greeted them, walking to her locker.  
« Hey, how are you today ? » April replied.  
« I'm okay. » Arizona simply stated, letting a light sigh escape.  
« Why are you sighing ? » Amelia asked, putting her tablet on the table ans staring at her.  
« I'm not. I'm just... » Arizona mumbled. « Callie is coming for dinner tonight. »  
« What ? » Amelia interjected. « I thought you were in to the comic store girl ? »  
« Callie told her she loves her and wants her back. » April precised, noding at Amelia who opened big eyes in surpises.  
« And you've hiding that from me Arizona ? » Amelia teased. « I thought I was your friend since I'm sleeping on your couch... »  
« What ? » April asked as she was not aware of the situtation.  
« Meredith kicked her out... » Arizona explained, noding at April. « And April is sleeping with Jackson even though they're not really back together... »  
«Arizona ! » April repremanded her friend.  
« What ? You told her about Callie, and I told you about Meredith. So she needed something about you to break even, right ? » Arizona asked Amelia.  
« Yeah, that's totaly it, but don't try to change the subject. How did that happen ? » Amelia asked.  
« Why did you invite her ? You told me you weren't ready two days ago... » April added.  
« I don't know. Sofia was talking our pizza night... »  
« That pizza was good ! » Amelia said as Arizona gave her a dark gaze.  
« So she told her about it, and she said she wold like to taste it. And I don't know, I just ask her to come for the lasagna tonight... »  
« Lasagna ? Great ! I love it ! » Amelia smiled.  
« You are not invited ! » Arizona said. « You are going to sleep at April's tonight. Right April ? »  
« Yeah... I mean Okay... » April mumbled taken aback. « And what's the plan ? »  
« There's no plan. » Arizona stated as she took on her labcoat.  
« Come on Arizona. You did invite her on purpose, don't deny it ! »  
« I am not denying anything. It's just that there's no plan at all. I'm doing it for Sofia. I want her to be happy, so I need to build a solid friendship with Callie, for our daughter's sake. »  
« Your daughter's sake my ass ! » Amelia said as she stood up. « You want her back to but you're too proud to say it. »  
« What ? I don't though ! » Arizona said as April stood up at her turn.  
« You totaly want her back... » April said as she passed next to the blonde, resting a friendly hand on her arms.

...

A few hours later, Arizona was on her way home. She had to get groceries for her cooking night with Sofia, and maybe change her clothes.  
But why would she do that. It wasn't a date. It was just a dinner for Sofia. The 6 year old was so proud to tell Callie she was cooking, that it was normal for Arizona to invite her, wasn't it.  
She was a little stressed out since her ealier talk with April and Amelia.  
« _Those two don't know what they're talking about. Just look where they are right now..._ » Arizona mumbled to herself, as the elevator's door opened.  
« Oh, Hey Dr Robbins ! » Richard welcomed her as she entered.  
« Hi ! » Arizona replied, smiling at him.  
« So, where can I lead you ? »  
« Floor 3, i'm going to pick up Sofia, we have a guest tonight and we are cooking ! » Arizona replied, more excited than what she wanted let appear.  
« Great ! But you are already introducing her to your daughter ? Isn't that a little soon ? I'm not blaming you, don't get me wrong ! » Richard said.  
Arizona bit her lips knowing Richard was talking about Andy.  
« Talking about that, I'm not taking things further with Andy. » Arizona said shily.  
« Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... » Richard said, looking at her with compassion. « So who is the lucky guest ? And does that mean we're going back to that lovely bar ? »  
The ring of the elevator just rang and the doors opened and Arizona get out really fast avoiding Richard's question. She turned to him as the doors were about to close and smiled awkwardly.  
« It's Callie... » she mumbled, smiling silly.  
« Callie, like Callie Torres ? What the hell ? »  
And the doors closed, relieving Arizona from any kind of explanation.

...

« And after dinner is Mommy staying ? » Sofia asked as Arizona was walking with her in the parking lot.  
She blushed as her daughter said those words and shook her head nervously.  
« I don't think so sweetie. She just come over to taste your lasagna you know. »  
« So she's going to see my room ! » Sofia said, excited to show Callie her girly room.  
« Yeah, that's good... » Arizona mumbled.  
If she had ever been to Callie's place a few times to pick up Sofia, Callie had never set foot at hers. It's not that Arizona didn't want it. It was just the opportunity never reallt happened.  
Well, she had always managed to avoid Callie's visit to her place.  
It was a little house she rented in a quiet neighborhood. It was at the opposite side of Callie's place but remained close to the hospital and to Sofia's school.  
But when she thought about all those details she could only admit that it was a parapraxis.  
It took her time to act cordially with Callie, to be really able to talk about something else other that the divorce or Sofia. It was a way to ptotect herself from the pain.  
But tonight, Callie would be in her kitchen in her home.  
« Robbins ! Wait ! » A voice called her as she was helping Sofia get on her seat.  
« Richard ? »  
« Do you just tell me you where going on a date with... »  
« SSShhhhh ! » Arizona said, pointing Sofia, and closing the door of the car. « It's not a date ! It's a family dinner, for Sofia. She needs that. »  
« Doesn't sounds like a 'family' diner when you told me that with a big smile on your face... » Richard stated, looking at Arizona with a probing gaze.  
« It's...complicated... » Arizona whispered, leaning against the car.  
« So, you and Torres are trying to get back together ? Or is it just a fling ? » Richard insisted.  
« I don't know... » Arizona resigned.  
« As your wingman, I have to say that I'm happy for you. » Richard said receiving a questionning look from the blonde. « I couldn't have pick a better person for you. She's kind, passionate, smart, caring and absolutely beautiful. Of course, she's got a strong personality, but I guess it what makes her so special. »  
« Richard, what are you doing ? »  
« My job ! I'm your wingman after all Robbins ! » He stated. « So what you are going to do is that you are going to buy an overly expensive bottle of wine that you will be opened after your 'family' dinner when your daughter will be sleeping. You will invite her in the living room. You have couch ? »  
« Yes... »  
« Good, so you invite her to take a seat, and you serve her a glasse of wine in one of those big goblet. You put a soft background music and you let her talk to you, never leaving your eyes from hers, make her feel listened to and understood. It's really important. »  
Arizona was noding politely as she listened to her former chief explain how to seduce a woman back in the eighties.  
« You may invite her to dance. I know you think it's kind of old school, but it will work. I'm sure ! »  
« That's not the problem Richard. The fact are she's more into it than I am. I mean, I'm in it too, but I still need time to figure if I'm totaly in... » Arizona confessed.  
« Listen to me Robbins. She's your one. There's no need to argue about that. I don't know what kind of things you need to figure, but I wish you make the right decision... »  
« Mama ! We are going to be late ! » Sofia yelled, making Richard and Arizona jumped.  
« I have to go now... Thank you Richard, really... » Arizona said as she opened the door of her car.  
« Spring your wings and fly my butterfly... » Richard hummed as he walked back to the hospital and Arizona was on her way to her 'Family dinner'.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ Hey guys!**

 **So, here is chapter 11 and a lot of funny things are going to happen. Hope you'll like it.**

 **Thanks again for your support! Reviews are always needed! They're making my day each time I read one !**

 **Nina Aka Budda helped me one more time and THANK YOU ^^!**

 **I let you discover that crazy chapter.**

...

Arizona grabbed the grocery bag in her trunk, helped by her daughter. She hadn't spoke during their trip to the grocery store and the little girl had notice it.  
« Why are you grumpy Mama ? » She asked as they walked to the house.  
« I'm not grumpy, I'm tired. » She replied as she put the bag on the floor and looked for her key in the pocket of her coat.  
Of course she was grumpy. She was even more than grumpy. She was pissed. At Amelia, at April, at Richard, at Callie and at herself. How on earth had she found herself in that situation ? Why was everybody suddenly interest in her love life when nobody seemed to care a few days ago. Why everything was always so complicated when it came to Callie ?  
Sighing, she turned the key in the lock but froze as she heard noises coming from the inside. Closing the door back behind her she swallowed hard.  
Andrew wasn't home, she was sure of it. The young intern had informed her he was seeing his girlfriend tonight and that he won't be home tonight. And Amelia was stuck in surgery for hours. So what was happening in her own house ?  
Arizona looked around and didn't notice anything weird or special. She let the groceries bag on the ground and took her daughter's hand, walking back to her car.  
« Hey baby ! You're going to stay in the car with me a moment ? » She asked her, receiving nothing but an annoyed look from her daughter.  
« But we have to cook for Mommy ! »  
« I know, I know, we'll take care about it, don't worry sweetie. » Arizona said as she closed the door of the car behind Sofia.  
She took her phone and tried to remain calm.  
« 911 what's your emergency ? »  
« Hello, My name is Arizona Robbins and I think somebody broke into entered my house ... »

...

« Oh, hey Callie... » April said as she met the orthopedic surgeon changing into her street clothes in the lounge.  
« Hey ! » Callie kindly greeted her.  
« So what's your plan for tonight ? »  
Callie smiled. Of course April knew where she was going. Arizona and her were close friends and they were telling each other everything. They were already close before she and Arizona got divorced, but she had witnessed that they seemed to be really more close than before, especially since April lost her son and that her wedding vacillated.  
« I'm going to Arizona's. We are having dinner with Sofia. Apparently she's learning her how to cook. » Callie explained, still surprised by the news.  
« Actually she loves it. » April replied, noticing Callie's visible doubts. « They are really great at it ! And they're having so much fun. »  
«Sounds like you have already been invited to one of those special dinners..."

"That's right. I've been invited several times and it's always great ! » April replied.  
Callie grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on, she turned to April and hesitate a second before asked her a question.  
« Can I ask you something ? »  
« Sure. » the redhead replied, still having a big smile on her face.  
« I... It's just... Arizona and I have been really unaware about what happened in each others lives since the divorce. And I'm kind of learning new things about her lately, like that cooking thing... » Callie clumsily explained.  
« And you're wondering if there's other things she has been doing since your break up... » April said before words got out Callie's mouth.  
« That's it. » Callie replied, feeling awkward. « But I'd understand if you don't want to answer me. »  
« I don't thing Arizona is hiding anything from anyone. » April laughed. « So if I can help you... »  
Callie rubbed her temple anxiously. Apparently, April also knew what was happening between the two of them and it made her feel uncomfortable.  
« I don't mean to spy on her or anything.. . » She tried to justify. « It's that we haven't talk about our lives in so long I would not want to commit any indiscretions. »  
« I get it, don't worry. » April smiled but tried to reassured her. « Well she's cooking with Sofia, that you know. She's planning on traveling more. She's been looking for a trip to China recently. »  
« What ? » Callie asked, one more time unbelieving.  
« Yeah, that's great, isn't it ? And she's doing some sports. She joined a volleyball team a few months ago. It's just for the fun, she's not doing any competitions. Oh and she's taking some spanish lessons. »  
« What for ? » Callie asked as she was stunned by April's revelation.  
« She noticed Sofia was more and more comfortable with using spanish and she want to be able to speak with her. »  
« Well, how can she find time to do all those new amazing things ? » Callie asked, a little flustered by what she just learned.  
« She makes the time, that's the point. She makes time for Sofia and for her. » April replied. « She told me that her life was empty except for Sofia and her job, she was opening her horizons. »  
« She really told you that ? » Callie asked, feeling sad for her ex-wife but at the same time positive to see her taking the bull by the horn.  
April noded. « Yeah. She felt like she was sinking alone. So she threw herself out and that's what happened. She's even trying to put her heelies back on. Can you imagine that ! »  
Callie smiled with nostalgia. Arizona on her wheely sneak was something she loved and hated as the same time. She had always scares she fell down and injured herself badly, but it also reminded her of the carefree Arizona she loves so much.  
« Seems like I'm going to meet someone I barely knew. » Callie whispered, a little anxious.  
« She's been down, like really down. But now, it's kinda like she emerging from her ashes. » April said. « She's going to surprise you. So, have a nice date ! »  
« It's not a date ! » Callie interjected.  
« It's totally a date... » April replied, offering Callie a smirk as she left the room.

...

« Calm down Ms Robbins ! » The policeman said as she was discretely talking, or at least trying with a manicked Arizona.  
« How Am I supposed to calm down when there's somebody in my own house ! » She whispered angrily.  
« Don't worry my colleague is inside. He's going to catch them. »  
Arizona raised her head, trying to look throught the opened her door. The policeman was in her house for more than 20 minutes and they still have no news from him.  
« Maybe he got shot ! » Arizona worried.  
« No, we would have heard the gun shot... » The policeman replied, annoyed by Arizona's words.  
« Maybe he got stabbed then... »  
« Can you just … keep calm Ma'm, please... » He insisted as his colleague appeared in the front door.  
« It's cleared... » He yelled at his partner.  
« See, I told you... »  
« Why is he staying if it's clear ? » Arizona asked again as she noticed the policeman didn't seem to be alone.  
« Ms Robbins, I need you to come here please. » The policeman called her.  
She looked at the policeman that was with her in awe and hesitate. « Please Ms Robbins, I need you here ! » the other policeman insisted.  
« I trust you with my daughter » Arizona said, before walking to her house.  
As she reached the door, the policeman made her sign to stop.  
« I found two person in your home. They're saying they didn't know it was your place but they're saying they know you. » The policeman explained. They said they've been invited by a man Andrew Deluca... »

...

 **the day before.**

 _Andrew Deluca was sitting outside of the hospital on a bench with Penny Blake. The two future surgeons were talking of everything and anything. They were both the black sheep of their positions and it had helped them get closer, as friends._  
 _He was embarassed because the girl he loves was an attending who was living with her sister who was an attending too. Worst, they were both Head of their departments, and he was a simple intern._  
 _And he needed to be with Maggy badly. He missed her too much, and between their crazy schedules and the fact they were hiding their relationship to the rest of their friends, it was not easy for them to share some time together._  
 _He couldn't invite her at his place because crossing Arizona wouldn't be a good idea. So he was out of options and a little depressed._  
 _Maggy and him were free at the same time tomorrow night, and he wanted to spend the entire evening with the girl he was dating for a few months now._  
 _So as he was talking about his sentimental setbacks with the redhead resident, he suddenly had a brilliant idea._  
 _« Maybe I can borrow your appartment ? » He asked her, knowing it would be the last hope for him to share an intimate moment with Maggy before thinking about a hotel room._  
 _« Oh, I'm sorry but I have a date tomorrow, and I need my place. »_  
 _« What's your plan for your date ? »_  
 _« We are going to a movie and then we'll see... » Penny explained, not wanted to give him more information. She was already on top of GSMH gossip lately._  
 _« Guess, what... I have a State-of-the-art video-projector in my room, and a big white screen... »_  
 _« So what ? » Penny asked._  
 _« I can't see my girlfriend at my place, because I don't want my roommate to see her. » Andrew half lied. « She... is a married woman, and we are only seeing each other in neutral place... SO your place will be perfect ! And I'm offering you a movie in a bed, with your girlfriend ! » He smirked._  
 _« I don't know... » Penny hesitate. « It sounds complicated... »_  
 _« I will owe you whatever you want ! » Andrew insisted._  
 _« You're paying for the restaurant, the movie and everything for our next date... » Penny replied, now convinced she was getting herself a great deal. « Plus you will do all my paperwork for the next month... »_  
 _« Next week... »_  
 _« Two weeks ? »_  
 _« Deal ! »_

...

« I found two people in your home. They're saying they didn't know it was your place but they're saying they know you. » The policeman explained. They said they've been invited by a man named Andrew Deluca... »  
« Yes, thats my roommate... » Arizona explained. « Oh, so it's must some of his acquaintances. He could have told me... »  
« I don't know, but can you tell me if you knew these two young ladies ? » The policeman asked her as he made sign to the intruders to come around.  
Arizona opened big eyes in shock and remained stunned as Penny and Leah approached the door, avoiding her gaze at all cost and feeling trapped and ashamed.  
« Oh my god... What are you doing here ! » Arizona finally asked, totally shocked.  
« It's a long story... » Penny mumbled. « But Andrew knew I.. we, were here. But I didn't know you were his roommate... »  
« You know what... I don't want to know, just get the hell out of my house ! And tried to avoid me for the nex ten years! » Arizona yelled stepping back to let them go.  
The two woman looked at the policeman who nodded and let them walked away, or rather ran away under Arizona's unbelieving eyes.  
« Is everything alright or do you still need us here Ms Robbins ? » The policeman asked, not understanding the craziness of the scene he just witnessed.  
« Yes, it's okay. You can go... » Arizona mumbled. « Thank you by the way... »  
« You're welcome. »

...

As she was finally able to get into her house, Arizona sighed.  
Why was everything so crazy around her lately ? Why was this happening the day Callie was coming to her place for the first time?  
« Do we have time to cook Mama ? » Sofia worried. Luckily she didn't see Penny leaving her home because she was too busy playing with her mother's phone while the policemen were there.  
« Yeah, don't worry, she won't be here before an hour. We have to hurry a little but it's going to be alright. » Arizona replied, stroking Sofia's hair and walking with her to the kitchen where they began to tidy up the groceries.  
The Penny and Leah incident was almost already forgotten as Arizona was very nervous. She didn't really know why. It was just a casual family dinner after all.  
Unabled to focus on anything, she asked herself if she had to change her clothes. She was wearing a simple dark red blouse and a pair of black jeans.  
 _Casual outfit for a Casual dinner. Perfect.._. She thought to herself when she was outed from her daydream by a screaming Sofia.  
« Mama ! I need help with the tomatoes ! » Sofia whined.  
« What ? »  
« The tomatoes ! What's wrong with you ! » Sofia pouted.  
« Nothing... Let's peel the tomatoes ! » Arizona said, still lost in her thought.  
« I already washed them. » Sofia proudly said.  
« Great ! So we are going to... » Arizona was cut of by a knock on the door.  
« What is it this time? » Sofia grumbled.  
« I'll be back soon. Don't touch anything without me around ! Got it ? » Arizona asked as she put back the knife she had in her hand on the counter.  
« Got it... »  
Arizona quickly grabbed a cloth and dried her hands. What could it possibly be again ?  
« A day full of surprise »... Arizona whispered before opening the front porch with a fake smile on her face.  
« Hi ! » Callie said shyly, almost awkwardly.  
« Callie ? What are you doing here ? »  
Callie looked around her quickly and stared back at Arizona, pointing her. « You invite me to dinner... »  
« I know... But you were supposed to come at 7... Dinner is not ready... » Arizona said anxiously.  
« I get it but I wanted to see Sofia cooking. She was so excited the other day... » Callie said. « But I can come back later... »  
Arizona took a few second to answer. It's not that she didn't want to see Callie, but she was just realizing that within 15 minutes, The drama had been avoided.  
« No ! Come in please... » Arizona finaly replied. « Sofia is the kitchen, she's already working. »  
As Arizona began to walk to the kitchen, Callie stayed in the lobby.  
« What is it ? » Arizona asked as the brunette wasn't following her.  
« Well I brought you these... » Callie said, as she handed a red rose to Arizona who instantly blushed.  
« Oh... » Arizona said, accepting the flower and staring at her ex wife who was now taking off her jacket. She was wearing an amazing black dress that was emphasizing her beauty.  
« Thank you... » Arizona replied, her throat feeling weirdly dry all of a sudden. « Give me your jacket, if you want... »  
Callie noded, offering Arizona a bright smile which only she can do.  
The blonde grabbed the jacket and invited Callie to followed her to the kitchen.  
This wasn't going to only be a Family dinner apparently.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:/ Hi guys!**

 **Diner is ready!**  
 **Let's see how things are going to be between the two of them!**

 **Thanks always and for ever for your support. The follow, fav are always increasing and it's awesome.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**  
 **And Nina is still helping me, so one more time thank you!**

 **Stay tunned for chapter 13!**

...

She followed her to the neighboring kitchen and can't help but smile. Arizona was really anxious and she found it cute.  
As they were walking, her eyes slowly stared at the blonde. Callie bit her lips. She was so attracted to her, even in her casual clothes. She had always loved her back.  
Well she prefered it n***, but she was thrilled to imagine it in her mind.  
Entering the kitchen, Arizona smiled at Sofia, but Callie, whose eyes where now a little lower, almost bumped into the blonde.  
« Mommy ! » Sofia yelled happily before running to her for her hug while Arizona turned back to the latina and noticed the inappropriate staring.  
Arizona blushed and tried to look at her back, turning her head. « What is it ? Is there something on my blouse ? »  
It was Callie's turn to blush as Sofia was hugging her. « Oh... No, there's … Nothing... » she mumbled while Sofia took her hand and lead her to the counter.  
« Look at it ! » She said proudly. « Lasagna is sooo easy to cook ! »  
« You don't know that yet Sofia... » Arizona teased her. « It's the first time we're doing it ! »  
« Mommy ! Do you want to cook with us ? »  
« I... No, I'm just going to look at you. » Callie replied, looking around her and discovering the place her daughter and her... how can she called Arizona... ex-wife's place.  
It was their life without her. It was a part of Sofia and mostly Arizona's intamincy that she might have never discovered.  
She looked at everything while the two cooks were working on the tomatoe sauce.  
The house Arizona picked was little but comfy. She can see that Arizona didn't take the time to customize it a lot but she recognize some items that used to furnish their former place.  
It was not her life. And it was killing her. She was torn between sadness and nostalgia thinking about all of those little moments of Sofia's life she missed.  
But her attention was fast called back to the show in front of her. Arizona and Sofia were in their bubble, working hard on their recipe.  
They were focused on what they were doing, following the instructions from the cookbook. But they were laughing and carefree.  
It was something Callie had always dream of. She was stunned, leaning against the wall when she looked at the two girl of her life. She could have looked at them for hours.  
Arizona seemed to have forgot about Callie's presence because she was so busy working on the dinner with her daughter. She suddenly remembered she had a guest a raised her head.  
« Would you like something to drink ? » She asked Callie who quickly wipe the emotional tears which about to roll on her cheek.  
« Yeah ! What are you offering me ? »  
« I can offer you a glass of white wine, or a soda if you don't want to drink alcohol. Are you on call tonight ? »  
« No, I'm not and white wine is perfect. »

...

« And that's it ! We just have to wait until it's ready ! » Arizona proudly stated as she locked the oven door, stroking Sofia's hair.  
« Yay ! » the girl said, looking at her mothers with a huge grin on her face. « Now I'm going to show Mommy my room ! »  
« Good idea ! I'm gonna clean everything and set the table. » Arizona replied, smiling back at Sofia.  
« Come on Mommy ! » she took her mother's hands and dragged her through the living room.  
They arrived in the corridor and Sofia began to explain to Callie what was behind each door.  
« Here is Andrew's room. » Sofia explained as Callie remembered Arizona was living with an intern.  
She had never really known why and Arizona never directly told her but the gossip mill of Grey Sloan Memorial had done their job, and so she knew the hot intern was now her ex-wife's roommate.  
« Here it's Mama's. » Sofia continued pointing the closed door. « And here is the bathroom. »  
Callie passed her head in the room quickly as the door was wild open. She was about to follow Sofia when something her sight, resting on the ground was a purple bra. She stepped in the bathroom, looked at the tag. It wasn't Arizona's for sure.  
She nervously gulped and was trailed offor of her on coming suspicions by her daughter's call.  
« Mommy ! Come and see my room ! »

...

« Wow ! » Callie said as she entered Sofia's room. « That's quite an impressive room ! »  
« Yay ! I love it ! » Sofia said, excited to show everything to her mother.  
Where Arizona's house was barely customly decorated, Sofia's room was everything a 6 years old girl could dream of. The walls were painted in a light pink and all the furniture was white and purple.  
« I painted it with Mama but she helped me choose the colors. » Sofia explained when Callie was smiling, thinking back when Arizona said she didn't think she was cut of to be a mom. Seeing her with Sofia and how she had take the time to make that every little girl dream room for their daughter made her more convinced she wanted her back in her life, for ever.  
But on the other there was that purple bra... resting on the bathroom floor which was bothering her... Was it Andy's ? Or was it some random girl Arizona would have picked up in a bar... Or was it Deluca's girlfriends ?  
Wait... Does that mean they were sharing the same bathroom ?  
« Mommy ! Come here ! » Sofia outed her from her thoughts.  
« Yeah ? » she said, trying to focus on the book Sofia was showing her. « What's that ? »  
« It's a photo album Nana gave me last christmas. There's pictures of Daddy, of you, of Mama and Tim when they were my age ! » Sofia said excitedly as Callie approached, curious to discover the pictures.  
Even though she had been to Arizona parents place one time, she had barely seen pictures of Arizona as a kid, and even less pictures of Tim.  
As Sofia turned the page, she couldn't help but smiling. The little girl was very happy to share it with her.  
« Dinner's ready ! » Arizona called them, stopping the picture time.

...

« So ! Is that good ? »  
« Oh yes mija, it's totaly amazing ! » Callie replied.  
Arizona was eating in silence, Sofia being so talkative about every recipe she had tried with her and it didn't give a lot of possibility for her to talk.  
« Your house is nice. » Callie said, trying to interact with her, talking about light subject.  
« Thanks... » Arizona simply replied.  
« I love your bathroom... It's... a great bathroom with interesting things to look at... ».  
Arizona looked at her, kniting her eyebrow in confusion... What was Callie talking about ? Was she trying to ask her something in a hidden way ?  
« Mama you should have dressed better ! » Sofia reproached suddenly. « Looked at Mommy ! She's stunningly breathtaking ! »  
Callie turned her gaze to Sofia, estonished by the words she used.  
« What ? Mama says it all the time... » Sofia protested. « Especially when she talked about you with Amelia. »  
Arizona who was drinking some water, swallowed the wrong way as she heard her daughter's confession, which made her caughing.  
« Hey ! That's true ! » Sofia interjected.  
Callie blushed at the confession but quickly start giggling as Arizona stood up. « Excuse me a minute... I'm going to the bathroom.. »  
Callie stopped laughing and smiled at Sofia. « Did I do something wrong ? » The 6year old asked.  
« No, Don't worry, we hare just laughing. Which... is good... I guess. »

...

Arizona locked herself in the bathroom and sat on the side of the bathtub. She was now more than nervous. She had surely done something wrong for this dinner which was supposed to be a family thing, turned into that disaster date she didn't asked for.  
 _« What's wrong with me... Must have bad karma... »_ She told herself as she rubbed her forehead.  
As she tried to understand when Sofia should have heard her and April talked about Callie, she noticed the purple bra on the floor.  
She kneeled down and took it between two fingers and looked at it with a digusted look. That's when she understood what « the interesting things to look at » Callie mentionned was.  
« Oh no... » She said, her palm hitting her head. « This dinner is a disaster... »

...

When she rejoined her guest and daughter, the two of them were happily talking about what auntie Amelia was doing at Mama's place the other day.  
« I didn't know Amelia was sleeping here... » Callie said.  
« She is just crashing on the couch one night or two. » Arizona explained as she started to clear the table.  
« Let me help. » Callie said, standing up.  
« Please, don't. You're a guest tonight. » Arizona said, offering Callie's a magnificient dimpled smile which made her blushed like a teenage girl. « Sofia, it's time for your bath ! »  
« I can take care of it if you want... » Callie said, standing finally up and looking directly in Arizona's eyes.  
« Callie... I know what you're thinking but it's not... »  
« I'm not thinking anything. » Callie reassured her. « I'm going to take care of Sofia and then I want to taste it ! » Callie said pointing the bottle of wine on the coffee table. « Chateau Meynnet 1996... Wow ! Now we are going to talk ! »  
She winked and walked to the bathroom where Sofia was waiting for her.

...

Arizona was trying to busy herself washing the dishes, insisting a little too much on the plates as she was grumbling.  
What was it with Callie Torres tonight ? Why had she come to that dinner dressed like she was going on a date ? And what about that rose ? A red rose... Seriously.  
And what was it with Sofia Tonight ? And was all that mess with Leah and Penny ? And that bra on the floor...

Everything was driving her crazy and she threw the rest of the dishes in the sink, groaning in frustration as Callie joined her.  
The brunette smiled knowing Arizona was upset but was doing everything she could to keep everything together.

« You need help ? » She asked making Arizona jumped.  
« No ! It's okay ! » She grumbled, grabbing a towel to dry her hands as she turned back.  
Callie looked at her from head to toe, with a loving smile which made Arizona blush and felt a weakness in her legs.  
She walked towards the blonde, not leaving her eyes off of hers and stopped a few inches from her, their body almost touching each other.  
Arizona swallowed hard. At that moment Callie could have done what she wanted to her as she was helpless.

« We're going to need glasses. » She whispered. « I can't wait to taste your fancy bottle... »  
She turned back slowly and walked to the living room.  
Arizona simply obeyed, taking 2 goblets and opened the bottle before serving a glass of wine for each other. She joined Callie and waited, standing like an idiot in her own house.

« Maybe we should sit. » Callie proposed.  
« That is a great idea... » Arizona mumbled, nodding, indicating the couch to Callie and handing her the glasses.  
As the latina settled on it, Arizona sat on the opposite armchair, restraining a sigh of uncomfort.

« Well Sofia's got an amazing room ! » Callie said, trying to light the heavy atmosphere running throught the room.  
« We did it together. I wanted her to have her real place here. » Arizona explained.  
« She loves it, and so do I. » Callie replied. « And I love everything you're doing with her, and for her. »  
« She's my daughter. I'll do anything for her. » Arizona replied taking the first sipe of her glasses of wine at the same time as Callie.  
« I know it... And wow, that wine is amazing... » Callie said, looking intensely at Arizona. « But I'm not here to talk about wine or purple bras laying on the ground... »  
« Callie... It's not what you think... »  
« I was just joking Arizona don't get me wrong ! » Callie laughed. « Why don't you come a little closer. »  
« I'm good here... » the blonde interjeced a little harsher than she expected.  
« I got it... Keeping bondaries, okay... » Callie replied, seemingly disapointed by Arizona's rejection.

« Listen Callie, I don't know what you were expecting about tonight but I don't think we were on the same page. » Arizona stated. « I really invited you for Sofia. »

« I got it, you don't have to tell it again. » Callie said. « But you buy an expensive bottle of wine... »

Of course she bought that expensive bottle after Richard told her what to do. Thinking about it made Arizona laugh and that sound made Callie feel butterflies in her stomach.

« I did... Because Richard told me to do it to get a girl on a date. » Arizona explained, laughing more. « So now, on his behalf, I have to put on some romantic music and invite you to dance. »  
Callie raised her eyebrows in astonishment, looking at Arizona who had put music on and put her glass of wine on the table. She stood up and Callie realized that apparently, she was leading the game now.

Approaching Callie, she simply gave her her hand and offered her a dimpled popping smile : « Would you dance with me ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**AN : / Hey guys!**

 **I know, you are going to say that the chapter is short but it's bette than nothing right?**  
 **I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **I really hope you'll like it.**

 **The dance scene was really fun to write. It's a reference from another show, who will find which one? And Which character? Ha ha !**

 **Nina help me one more time! So a big thanks to her, working in her OR!**

 **Reviews are my favorite things, don't forget to leave a little one!**

 **Now it's up to you! have a sweet reading ans I see you soon!**

...

« Would you dance with me ? » Arizona asked her as she stood up and gave Callie her hand.

Callie remained stunned looking Arizona's hands. What was happening ? Was it her way to tell her she was ready to try again or was it a simple polite act ?  
It couldn't be that because Arizona didn't really like dancing. She used to, but since her amputation, Callie had never dared to ask her to dance, not wanting to put her in an uncomfortable position.  
Arizona herself told her more than once she didn't feel like standing with her prosthetic, even if it was some quiet lover dance. She didn't want it.

« I... Uh... Sure... » Callie mumbled finaly answering the question.

She stood up while Arizona put on some music.  
The blonde smile, thinking back to Richard's advice. She thought it was tacky, but finally, it worked.  
Feeling Callie wavering, Arizona grabbed her hand and lead her a little further in a quiet corner of the room.

« Arizona, are you s... »  
« Shhhh, no talking... » Arizona cut her off putting a finger on her mouth.

She begin to dance slowly, in front of Callie who gulped in surprise. It wasn't going the way she expected the night to go.  
Arizona came closer, putting her arm around callie's neck, her elbow resting on her shoulder when her other hand began to softly squeeze her ex-wife's arm.  
Callie still surprised by Arizona's sudden approachment, stressed a little but let herself enjoy the contact.

Two years they've been apart and she had missed it so much.

She closed her eyes and authorized herself to come closer and put one hand on Arizona's back as she started dancing slowly with her.  
Arizona's hands are now both rubbing her shoulders and neck as Callie put her second hand shyly on the blonde's back, both of them tenderly moving together.

Callie's hands are now pacing from Arizona's tight to her waist, chastely but firmly and they began to join their other hands, palm against palm rubbing in rhythm with the music.  
Arizona pulled Callie a little closer, grabbing her waist and resting her forehead against hers.

They danced like this for a few moments, eyes closed and simply enjoying what seemed to be a reunion after a too long break.

As Callie started to rub her nose against her cheek sweetly, Arizona felt a wave of emotion going through both her soul and body.  
She stroked Callie's dark curls, knowing she used to love it and she could feel her partner's goosebumps appearing.  
She lightly removed her head back wanting to look at her gorgeous Callie who smiled at her.

They locked their gaze intensely and their lips finally met for a passionate kiss.  
Callie's hands in her hair made Arizona shiver and as the brunette deeped the kiss, she let her tongue meet the blonde's.  
It became more than a simple kiss, it's a rediscovery of each other.

And as Callie smiled while her lips lovingly continued to kissed Arizona, she felt something salty entering her mouth.  
She slowly broke the kiss, pulling her face a little away from Arizona who had tears on cheeks.

...

« Hey ! Hey ! » Callie repeated looking at Arizona in awe. « What's wrong ? »

The blonde kept crying silently as Callie hugged her, wrapping her arms over her neck.

Arizona grabbed Callie's waist and hide her face in her hair, closing her eyes and finally smiling.

« Tell me ! What's going on ! » Callie whispered in her ears.

Arizona's hands were back down her back, and she let a relieved sigh escape. It was like she had been restraining it for too long and she wasn't able to handle it anymore.

« I can't lose you... » She whispered, almost not audibly.

« What ? » Callie asked immediately, breaking the embrace ans staring at Arizona in concern.

She wasn't sure about the words she heard but it made her heart beat faster. She tooks Arizona's hand in hers and squeezed it.  
The blonde avoiding to look at her, she softly take her chin and made her looked in her eyes.

« What are you talking about ? » she asked, feeling something was almost hurting Arizona.

« I tried so hard to convince myself that we were over. I was saying it out loud, in front of my mirror every morning since... » She stopped, trying to calm her sob. « Since I know you were happily dating someone else. I said it to April, to my parents. I was preparing myself to move on since I thought it was really and completely over. »

Callie was heartbroken to heard those revelations, but at that moment, all she could do was support Arizona and listen to her.  
« You see... Therapy worked finally ! » Arizona nervously laughed. « I don't fear to share anymore. »

Callie noded in agreement and hesitated before asking a question. « You mean you have been seing a therapist ? »

« And still, since that terrific night you left me. » Arizona confessed.

« I knew there was something up with you ! » Callie said, trying to make her smile. « You are healed... »

Arizona raised her head and contemplated Callie for a long moment, wiping her watery blue eyes.

« I am. » She replied.

« And I am too. » Callie said. « And I know what I want. I know exactly What I need. »

« I'm so scared Callie... »

« And you don't think I am ? Since I admit to myself that I was madly in love with you, I've been on edge. That's why I haven't been able to keep it for myself. » Callie explained, coming closer to Arizona. « I don't how you've been so strong... Keeping it for yourself as you know what your feelings were. When I saw you in the lobby, hugging her and smiling so big, I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you with someone else. You are still mine. »

Hesitating a second, Arizona's hand approached Callie's face.  
Feeling her bondaries falling, Callie take her hands and rested her cheeks on it, rubbing it softly.  
She approached her slowly, never leaving her eyes and smiled.

« I love you. I know it's not something you thought I will tell you again. But I'm here now. And I don't want to 'start fresh' or 'start over'. I want to spend my life with you. I want to discover all the amazing things you are doing. I want to know everything about you.»

« Callie... It's so unbelievable. » Arizona replied. « I can't even ... »

She shook her head and tried ro restrain the tears who were threatening to fall.  
« What do you mean ? » Callie asked.

« I don't know... I'm just... »

« Hey ! Who's that asshole parked in my parking place ! » A voice yelled in the lobby, cutting her off.

« What are you doing here ! » Callie yelled back as Andrew entered the living room.

He immediately felt the awkward atmosphere and stopped.  
« I... I live here actually... » He said. « But do not pay attention to me, I'm just going to my room and grab some stuff... »  
He walked throught the room the fastest he could, avoiding everyones gazes.

...

Callie's eye bulged, looking at that damn intern.  
She exhaled loudly and stepped a little back from Arizona as Deluca was noisily searching for something in his room.  
Arizona scratched her head nervously and sat on the couch. She served herself another glass of wine and drank it in one sip under Callie's questionning gaze.

« I'm sorry, I hope I haven't interrupted anything... » Andrew said, walking to the exit.

« It's fine Andrew... » Arizona replied. « Are you coming back home tonight ? »

« I don't think so ! Good bye ! »

The young man gone, Callie joined Arizona on the couch and sat close to her.  
« So what were you about to say ? » callie asked.

« I am a little lost here Calliope... » Arizona whispered. « I ... »

« I know you are... » Callie kindly replied taking Arizona's hands. « But, would you like to do it ? Everything I mentioned ? With me ? »

« I'd love too. But I don't know if I'm able to do it. » Arizona confessed. « You are so sure of you, so suddenly. »

« It's because I love you... » She replied, sofly stroking arizona's blonde curls.

She scooted closer, approaching dangerously her face from Arizona and grabbing her hands more firmly.

« I mean it. » She insisted.

« I can... »

Arizona's word were cut of by a desperate kiss from Callie. It was more intense than the one they shared a few minutes earlier and its meaning was different.  
It was a way to cast Arizona's doubts and fears away.

First surprised and tense, Arizona's body relaxed as Callie's body pushed her on the couch.  
Arizona leaned her back on it as Callie kept kissing her.

The brunette found herself on top of the blonde as she broke the kiss. They looked in each others eyes for a long moment without a word.

Callie was trying to read any reaction in her blue eyes and she smiled while she noticed they were lighter than earlier and that she was smiling back at her.

« I love you so much... » Arizona whispered, squeezing Callie's face.

As she was about to kiss her again, Callie's suddenly raised her hands as it meets something prickly.

« Ouch ! » She says, moving her hand as she sat back, leaving a puzzled Arizona.

« What is it ? » she asked, sitting back on the couch too.

« I don't know. Something stung me... » Callie explained as she began to look for what it could be.

« Sorry... » Arizona mumbled rolling her eyes.

« Hey ! » Callie said as she was still searching between the pillow. « Don't tell me it's a 'sign' or whatever ! I'm just going to find what it is, and we will take up things where we stopped them... »

Arizona blushed lightly and smiled at the same time.

« Here you are ! » Callie said as she felt something behind one of the cushion. « What the hell ? »

She took the guilty items between her two fingers and raised it in front her eyes. It was an earing, but she knew it too well.

« What is that doing here ! » Callie asked Arizona arshily.

« I don't know ! » Arizona defend herself. « But it's not mine... »

« I know it is not... » Callie said angrily. « I bought these to Penny two months ago... »

« What ? How can you know its hers ? »

« Because she wanted that color only and I had to look everywhere to find them ! »

...


	14. Chapter 14

**AN : / Hey there.**

 **Finally it's here!**  
 **Sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy at work and my mood wasn't really into writting lately.**  
 **So, I hope you'll like it.**  
 **Thanks again for the support, it mean a lot to me.**  
 **Nina help me again. So thanks a lot!**

 **Have a pleasant reading!**

 **...**

« Oh my god this is not even possible... » Arizona said, rubbing her neck, coming and going in the middle of her living room. « You... I... You wouldn't even believe me and you'd be totaly in your right. This is a sign... It's true... You see we can't do this... We can pretend that everything between us is normal. Because it's not, and that is just one more reminder. »

Callie was looking at her totaly lost. She didn't know what she was talking about but she let her keep talking.

« There was a good reason for you to leave me two years ago. It took me time but I finally accept it. And I was moving on with my live, I was me again. I was smiling, I was doing a lot of things, I was even planning to travel to China ! And you said that you loved me, and since then I am stuck. I can't do anything else but think about you, I was doing anything in the good way... You trapped me ! »

« Arizona ? Arizona ! » Callie tried to calm her down.

She finaly stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little. « What are you talking about ? »

« What ? » Arizona asked, totaly lost in her own monologue.

« I was asking you why you have my ex's earrings on your couch and than you were talking about China ? »

« Oh yeah... The earring... » Arizona replied sadly. « I can't tell you, but I swear I never touched her ! »

« So you know why it's here ! »

« I never said that... »

« Arizona ! »

Arizona took a deep breath. After all, she didn't owe Penny anything, but she didn't want to make Callie sad.

« I... Penny was here earlier... »

« What ? » Callie wrinkling her forehead.

« Apparently she's my roommates friend, and Andrew told her to come here because … I don't know why but she borrowed his room for a while... I didn't know it. And When i came home tonight I heard noises. I freakef out and called the police... They get in my house and they found her... »

« This is the most stupid story I ever heard... »

« I know... It sounds unreal but she was here... » arizona explained trying to hide the rest of the story.

« Oh... I get it now... » Callie said. « She confessed the day we broke up she had slept with someone when we were having a break. Must be Deluca... »

« No it's not him. He has a girlfriend. » Arizona explained. « And he was with her I don't know where, when Penny was here. »

« Oh... So tell me everything... She wasn't alone, was she ? »

« She wasn't... »

« Great... And do you know the person she was with ? »

« I do.. »

« Great ! So tell me... »

« Callie I don't think it's important... »

« Who cares ? Tell me ! » Callie yelled in exasperation.

« Listen, it's none of my busines who your perfect Penny sleeps with. » Arizona snapped. « I should have teold you as soon as I saw them... »

« What do you mean ? You knew before today ? »

« I... You know what ? Yeah, I knew... » Arizona said, about to reaveal the truth. « I'm tired of all those lies... I caught her sleeping with Murphy in an On call room. I was with Andy and we entered the room... And they were already... And they were here together this afternoon... And I don't know why I keep find them on my way... »

« Oh... So you were going into on call rooms with your girlfriend ? » Callie repeated the only news that had captured her attention.

« She was not my girlfriend... And Anyway I am free to do whatever i want... »

as the tension was its higher level in the room, Callie suddenly bursted in laughter in front Arizona, Bending her body and putting her hands on her knee.

First surprised by the unexpected reaction, Arizona began to laugh too and the two of them settled in a crazy an loud giggling, unable to stop it.

« This is... This is so stupid ! » Callie tried to say as she moved her hands betwenn herself and Arizona, pointing. « I don't even care ! »

« What ? » Arizona asked, trying to quiet her nervous laugh.

« Penny... » Callie said just before giggling once more. « I don't care about her... I mean I have great time with her, and she told me about having slept with somebody before we officially split up... But her, and Murphy... That's so... »

As her giggling started to quiet, Callie wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, and sighed, trying to stop laughing for good.

« Yeah, that's so unbelievable... » Arizona said, sitting back on the couch an taking a sip of her expensive wine.

Callie, who was back to her normal state now, looked at her with a shy smile. Arizona wasn't paying attention to it, and when she turned her head to meet her ex eyes, she was surprised to see her looking at her that way.

« What ? »

« Why didn't you tell me ? » Callie asked softly.

« About what I saw ? I don't know... »

« Arizona... »

« I didn't want to be the one who broke your heart one more time... »

« What ? »

« I have hurt you enough... Telling you the truth would have hurt you... Again... »

« You were protecting me... » Callie smiled big.

« I don't know if i'd used that word but kind of ... »

« That's sweet... » Callie said, smiling. « But I wasn't hurt... I had a good time with her you know... Before all that crazy dinner and all its revelations. But nothing had been the same since, even if I tried to believe it was... »

« But you were gushing about her. You take her side and defend her in front of Amelia and Meredith... »

« You know me and my over protective complex don't you ? » Callie stated making Arizona smile. « But do you remember when you told me you wanted me to prove you that i was in love with you, and not attracted by the idea of being in love ? That's what happen with her. I was so busy trying to convince myself that i didn't love you anymore. And I thought we were over for so long. And then Andy arrived and it had been the trigger. I didn't want to see you happy with someone else. I want to be the one who makes you happy... »

...

Arizona who was on edge since the beginning of the day, felt the world collapsing around her.  
Callie's words were perfect and she had said them with a deep sincerity that all her doubts seemed to have disappeared. Was it that simple ?

« You're sure about this ? » she asked the brunette who was sitting next to her on the couch.

« I am. » Callie replied, convinced and convincing.

« Because it's not something to be taken lightly... » Arizona said as Callie scooted closer to her.

« I know... »

« Because we have to talk about that. I … We can't just ... »

« I know... » Callie repeated, coming closer and putting her hand on Arizona's tight.

« Oh... » she said in surprise.

« I know... » Callie repeated, closer than never, begining to kiss Arizona's neck.

« Because we are just... Oh my god... » Arizona moaned.

« I know... »

And as Callie continued to kiss her neck, Arizona let her totaly taking the reins.

There was no more doubt now, Callie loves her and she loves Callie. It had taken them more than 2 years to be able to find their way to each other, but right now, Arizona thought that their journey apart was coming to an end.

« Calliope, it's not a good idea... Sofia is here and... »

« Tell me to stop... » Callie teased her, biting lightly her ear lobe. « Tell me, and I'll stop... »

« Oh my god... I... » Arizoma mumbled. « We can't...Please stop... »

Callie looked at her in surprise, but as she didn't want to screw everything up, she pulled away and sat back straight, her hand still on Arizona's back.  
She was so unsure about what Arizona was feeling right now that she didn't want to lose that physical contact with her.

« You don't want … You know... » Callie tried to understand.

« What ? Of course I want to ... You have no idea how much I'd like that... » Arizona said, sighing. « But this is too much too fast... And I don't... I... I'm kind of rambling here... Sorry... »

« What are you sorry for ? » Callie asked, not really understanding what was going on with Arizona.

« I'd love to spend the night with you... but first, I don't think it's a good idea, and second I'm nervous about... you know... »

« No i don't know... » Callie wrinkled her forehead. « What do you mean ? »

« I haven't been... intimate with anyone for a very long time now... » She said, turning her head and blushing in shame.

« Well I haven't either... But we know each other right ? There's nothing to be nervous about... »

Still not getting what Arizona was trying to say to her, Callie wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer and hugging her lightly. She noticed Arizona wasn't comfortable, and she thought it was because she was putting a little pressure on her.

"I haven't... been further that a few kiss with Andy..." Arizona sudeenly confessed. "And before her, I haven't even... go on a date..."

Callie gulped, trying to figure what Arizona was telling her.

"You mean, you haven't..."

"No..." Arizona replied in shame. "Not since the last time we..."

"Wow... i wasn't expecting that..." Callie stated, surpised by the confession.

Arizona left her arms and sat back a little further from Callie, ashamed and uncomfortable.

"It's pathetic I know... But I wasn't ready, and then I was busy and after I didn't want to ..." Arizona continued, avoiding Callie's gaze at all cost. "And just when I thought i was ready to move on, there you go again, making me love you... And I'm so nervous..."

Callie was touched by Arizona easiness of speaking with her. It was something she would have never done when they were wives.

« It's okay, we'll take our time... » She said.

« So what does that mean ? » Arizon asked as she finally looked intently at Callie.

« I want to get to know you. I've been hearing a lot of things about you, and I have to say I was surprised. So I'd like to have that chance... » Callie replied, leaning to kiss Arizona on her cheek. « If you're up for it... »

She looked at Arizona, waiting almost anxiously for a positive answer.

« We're trying to get back together... » Arizona said, hesitating between gasping and smiling.

« We're not getting back together though... We are rediscovering each other... »

...

« Was tonight a date ? » Arizona asked.

« Yeah... It was totaly a date ! » Callie said as she had took her purse and jacket and was standing in the middle of the living-room.

Arizona was still confused. Things seemed too perfect to be true, and generally, when she was happy there was always something bad waiting for her around the corner.

« But I have to go now... I'd like to stay but I have a big day tomorrow... » Callie explained, still staring at her ex wife.

« I see... » Arizona said, standing up and scratching her head. « I... You... »

« Hey Relax... » Callie reassured her, walking to her. « What's bothering you ? »

« I'm affraid that if you leave now... everything will get back to the way it was before all that happened ... » Arizona said, moving her hand between her and Callie. « I don't know how to act around you now... I don't know how to talk to you... »

« That is why we are going to have dinner, together in a neutral place, tomorrow... » Callie stated. « I'll pick you up at 7. You just have to find a sitter and to let me get acquainted with you. »

« You're sure ? »

« I am. You better get dressed really classy. » Callie smirked, walking closer and grabbing Arizona's shirt, bringing her a few inches from her own face.

Arizona was still tense but authorized herself to smile. « I'm sorry, it's just a big deal for me. And I'm still so confused... » She said. « you confuse me... »

« Am I ? » Callie teased, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist tenderly.

« You are... You always have... » Arizona noded, Callie rubbing her lips on her jaw line. « But it feels... really, really good... »

« Well I know that feeling too, because since I saw you with that tall brunette, I was confused at first, but then, everything was clear... It was you, and no one else... »  
She punctuated each word with a soft kiss on Arizona's face.

« Are you sure we're not going to screw up one more time ? » Arizona worriedly asked.

« No... I'm not sure but I know that no matter what I do, I want to be with you... »

Arizona let herself relax in Callie's arm, resting finally her head on her shoulder as the brunette rocked her slowly.  
« But I really have to go now... » She whispered.

« Yeah... » Arizona mumbled as she hardly broke the embrace.

Facing her, Calling kissed her with a lingering loving kiss, taking her face between her hands.

« I'll see you tomorrow. » She whispered in the kiss, before walking away even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

She turned back to Arizona just before opening the door and received a magical, dimpled smile that melts her heart.

« I'll see you tomorrow. » Arizona repeated, looking at her leaving with a twinge.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:/ Hey guys!**

 **First of all, I'd like to sincerely apologize for the delay.**

 **I have a lot going on in my professional life and it's taking a lot of my free time lately. But that's not the only reason.**

 **i have to admit I wasn't in the mood to write at some point. The lack of Calzona and the lack of the two of them even separate in the last episode wasn't helping.**

 **But I guess it's coming back.**

 **The chapter is short, I know, I promises the next one will be longer and will be update sooner.**

 **i wish you a happy reading and feel free to leave a review!**

...

All day had been tense on Arizona. She had a busy schedule, but she was unable to focus totally on her work.  
She was having a dinner with her ex tonight and Callie wanted to talk seriously...  
What the hell was there to talk about ?

She was picturing the hundreds of possible scenarios and it was starting to pissed her off.

« What's on your mind ? » April asked her, making her jump in surprise as she was taking her labcoat off and putting it in her closet ?

« Oh Hey April... » She replied, trying her best to hide her anxiety. She hadn't talked to her friend about the dinner with Callie and she didn't really want to.

« So you didn't tell me how things went the other night. Was it good ? »

« Yeah, it was. Sofia was excited. The dinner was good. »

« Arizona , I was talking about you and Callie... » April precised.

« Yeah, it was good. She was happy to spend time around Sofia. »

« Well you know what ? I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you better work your crap out... »

« Wow... What's with the yelling ? »

« You have a second chance here Arizona. Callie is almost pleading you... »

« Wait... First you don't know what's going on between her and me, and it wouldn't been a second chance at this point... You'd rather say a fourth one ? Let's recall... First the baby issue, then Africa, then the baby, then the car crash... Oh hey, then plane crash... Don't forget about the leg drama, my miscarriage, and me cheating on her... Oh and don't forget the therapy fiasco... It's not only a second chance April... It's a crazy thing, that's it... »

« Well if you only focus on the bad events yeah that's a lot, but try to remember the love... Your love for her... You change your mind about having kids, you came back from Africa. You survived the crash... You were happy with her, you love her. »

« Loving her has never been the problem. It's complicated. »

« So what are you going to do ? »

« You're really intrusive today... »

« Arizona... »

« I have dinner with her tonight. »

"Hey! That's great! I mean It sounds great!" April said trying to cheer up Arizona.

« And she kissed me after the dinner. Yeah, several times... »

April smirked. She knew that something must have happened between the two exes.

« That's why you are so nervous ? »

« I'm not nervous... I'm just a little tense but it's going to be alright. »

« Well, I want all the details tomorrow... » April insisted as she walked away.

...

Callie was waiting at the table.

She had picked the restaurant and offered to pick Arizona up at her place but the blonde had texted her that she would come on her own.  
That's why the ortho surgeon was nervous. She was so unsure about Arizona coming that she was checking her phone constantly, thinking about a canceling text at the last minute.

But she was wrong, and when she saw Arizona enter the restaurant from a distance she smiled widely.  
She had her hair curled, flowing over her shoulders and she was wearing a classy back dress.

The dress wasn't long, just beyond the knees and it was something Arizona would have not wear in public when they were together. She had definitely made peace with her body.

Callie stood up as she walked to the table.

Arizona was smiling shyly but she was there.

« Hey... » Callie greeted her as she was about to sit.

She approached her and placed a little hesitating kiss on her cheek.

She immediately noticed Arizona's tension and didn't try to push the physical contact further.

« Hey... » she replied, coughing a little and sitting at the same time as Callie.

« You look stunning. » Callie said, smiling.

« Thank you. You too... » Arizona replied, still distant.

Callie gulped a little and wasn't sure about what she should do next. She didn't want to make Arizona feel uncomfortable but at the same time, she wanted to be close to her.  
« Is everything alright ? » she asked, sizing up the situation.

« Well, I'm a little nervous. » Arizona confessed. « It's just so unexpected... It's almost unreal for me Callie. »

« Wow... » Callie said, feeling the tense emanate from Arizona's body. « This is supposed to be a romantic dinner when we would talk about us... »

« I know... I know... » Arizona sighed.

She exhaled exageratedly and looked in Callie's eyes, searching for something she didn't even know.

« You're sure you want to do this ? » Callie asked.

She was now worried. She might have pushed a little too far and now Arizona was stepping back. She knew her back in the day, she didn't like to be pushed.  
« I am totaly in. »

Callie mouthed some inaudible words, taken aback Arizona's affirmative and positive statement. It was a spark she hadn't seen for a long time in the blonde's eyes. It was a sincere and a deeply meaning affirmation and she wasn't sure she would hear that tonight.

« I'm in Callie. Totaly in. I love you and I never thought I'd get the chance to get you back into my life. » Arizona confessed. « But it doesn't mean I'm not scared.

...

« Do you realize that we have talked more in these past weeks than in the two previous years ? » Callie remarked during the dinner.

After Arizona's revelation she was ready to take the chance with her, Callie had been relatively silent and Arizona too. SO she was trying to keep a conversation up to avoid any kind of awkwardness. After all, they were in of the most popular and romantic restaurant of Seattle.

« That's true. » Arizona smiled, playing with the salad remaining on her plate.

« Is it okay if I take your hand ? » Callie asked almost shyly.

« You don't have to ask. » Arizona replied as Callie approached her fingers carefully and she grabbed her hand on the table. And it felt amazing for both them, playing with their intertwined fingers, squeezing their palms.

« And I guess we've been missing a lot of things in each others lives ... » Arizona continued, not leaving her lover's eyes.

« I heard that you were taking some spanish lessons... »

« So You were so in to me that you talked with April ? » Arizona asked, surpised by the revelation.

« Why are so surprised ? »

« Because you don't like her... » Arizona explained.

« What ? I... It's not that... » Callie interjected.

« I know that Callie. I'm not saying you hate her, but I know you always considered us a little under your other friends... And you were surprised that we bound when we were apart. Am I wrong ? »

« I like April, she's a nice girl... » Callie insisted. « But I don't hang out with her... »

« She's an amazing friends and she's been throught hell when she and Jackson lost their son. » Arizona said. « And she's been there, for me when I was down. »

« You mean... »

« Yeah, when we split up, when I left the house. When I didn't want to do anything because I was a mess. She was always there. Even when she joined the army, she took time to check on me regularly. She was my closest friend, one of the only ones I had. »

Callie was about to answer when Arizona nodded and continued. « I'm not reapproaching anything ! It's the furthest things on my mind. But you were surrounded by most part of our friends. And it's normal, I mean You know them for way longer than me... »

« I didn't realize it... » Callie said sadly.

« Hey, it's okay. I wasn't alone. I skyped with Teddy every week, and with Cristina too. And Alex was really supportive too. You see. » Arizona smiled, tightening her grip on Callie's hand. « And yes, I am taking spanish lessons, and it's not that easy. »

« I'll help you. » Callie winked. « And i also heard you were playing volleyball, and wanted to travel ? »

« Well I see that you've been more than updated... » Arizona teased.

« Yeah... I am interested in what you're doing. » Callie said, staring at her.

Arizona gave her one the legendary magical smiles that she feel in love with.

Callie's curiosity about her life touched her sincerely.

« Well, I don't know a lot of things about you... except about Penny and your previous dates. You know the gossip mill... »

« I know it too well... » Callie said. « But talk to me about travelling. Is it something about Spain ? »

« You're still on that ? » Arizona said, laughing. « Well Spain would be great, but I'd love to go everywhere... That's the problem. »

« You can do it Arizona. And I'm so glad you're making plans! » Callie said. « But if it's your prosthetic thats the problem, we can work somethings out you know. »

« It's not a problem at all. » Arizona simply replied. « I accept it. It took me time, but it's who i am now. That prostethic is a part of my body. »

« So what's the problem ? Is that Sofia ? You can travel with her ? »

« It's not her. Of course I'll love to travel with her. And maybe even with you now... »

Callie blushed lightly. « So there's not any problem... »

« Time is a problem... Our schedules are so insane since we're on the board... And money... »

« Oh... » Callie simply replied. She had never think about it, money had never been an issue for her.

« But don't make that face, I'm not saying that I don't have money, but since I have my place, I have to be careful. That's why I rent a room to Deluca... » Arizona explained.

« I see. » Callie replied. « I thought it was because of his hair »

The two of them burst in laughter as the waitress arrived with the dessert.

« He's got nice hair that's true... » Arizona replied. « But I really prefer your long dark curls... »

Arizona laughed one more time and at that sound made Callie shivering.

"I love when you laugh like that. It's the sweetest thing I 've ever heard."

"Callie..." Arizona whispered, blushing like a teenage girl.

"What? That's the truth, and I want you to know that." Callie said. "I'm not good at speeches. I can't really do amazing statement like you, but if I've learned something, is that it's important to talk. About everything. About Big things like anodyne things. And..."

"And about lying to the person you are supposed to go on a date with?" A voice said behind her.

Callie turned her head, meeting a pair of angry brown eyes. "Janice? What are you doing here?" Callie mumbled, immediately turning her gaze toward Arizona who was scruting the other woman in front of her.

"Arizona, it's not what you think..." Callie said immediately trying to capt the blonde attention.

"I think We're donne Callie." Arizona replied, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"What are you doing?" Callie pleaded. "Let me explain!"


End file.
